INQUEBRANTABLE DESTINO
by lucymoon5
Summary: Se acerca la graduación y Honoka ya sabe que desea en un futuro, con la promesa hacia su amada se dirige a un nuevo porvenir. Aunque el destino le tiene preparada una gran sorpresa, será que pueda superar ese reto?
1. Chapter 1

**INQUEBRANTABLE DESTINO**

 **CAPITULO 1. Un día inesperado**

Faltan 2 semanas para mi ceremonia de graduación, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, éstos 2 últimos años he tenido sucesos afortunados, el haber ganado el Love Live, ir a USA, el participar en el evento masivo de Idols que más adelante daría pie para que cada año se presentaran Idols en el Domo, todo ello me ha hecho una persona más responsable y madura, al menos eso me lo dice Tsubasa.

Aunque parezca increíble Tsubasa (Tsu), ha sido mi amor por el último año, desde aquel evento masivo de Idols estuvimos frecuentándonos más, y unos días antes de su graduación se me declaró. Ese día fue maravilloso, la persona que hacía mi corazón desbordar de amor, me amaba al igual que yo. Desde entonces hemos estado juntas, aprovechando el tiempo que tenemos, sobre todo porque Tsu decidió convertirse en idol profesional, por ello a veces es difícil estar juntas sobre todo en sus giras, pero aprovecho al máximo el tiempo que estoy con ella. Me prometió venir a mi graduación, aunque si no pudiera venir lo entendería, a veces su agenda está sumamente ocupada. Una vez pase mi graduación trabajaremos juntas, en éste tiempo he descubierto una nueva faceta mía, la de componer, Tsu quiere que forme parte de A rise pero de momento le dije que seguiré escribiendo nuevas letras, los dos últimos sencillos de su álbum fueron un hit, ya han preguntado el compositor los fans pero para evitar a los medios, decidimos que una vez me gradué se anunciará la noticia que formaré parte de A-rise.

Las chicas están de acuerdo, cada una ha ido tomando su camino, ya no hemos vuelto a cantar como M´s, es probable que en unos años, ya que hayamos realizado nuestros sueños quizá volvamos a dar un concierto.

Nico ha trabajado como idol desde que se graduó, le ha ido bastante bien. Aunque tardaron bastante en aceptar sus sentimientos, Maki y ella llevan una relación estable por los últimos 4 meses. Nozomi y Eli viven juntas, en la universidad les ha ido bastante bien, ellas han estado juntas desde su graduación, por lo que no nos sorprendió cuando nos dieron la noticia de su relación.

Hanayo, Rin y Maki tomaron las riendas del consejo estudiantil, Maki es la presidenta, Rin la vicepresidenta y Hanayo la tesorera. Con ellas 3, la escuela queda en buenas manos. Kotori decidió irse a USA una vez pasada la graduación, con el diseñador que ya la había aceptado.

Umi se centrará en la sucesión de su casa, por lo que decidió estudiar una escuela administración para poder encargarse del dojo.

Por mi parte estudiaré la carrera de letras, para poder seguir componiendo, una de las condiciones para trabajar con A-rise es que no puedo dejar de lado la carrera.

Mi familia está de acuerdo con el camino que he elegido, no se sorprendieron tanto de mi relación de Tsu, más bien la sorpresa fue que estoy dentro de los primeros 10 alumnos con mejores notas. Después de la escuela fui a dar una vuelta a aquel parque donde de niña jugaba. Estaba contemplando el atardecer cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba:

Tsu: Hola mi amor, te extrañé

Honoka: Hola mi amor, sabes que siempre te extraño

Tsu: Cómo has estado? Todo bien? Me quedé preocupada por lo de tu último examen médico, que ha dicho el doctor?

Honoka: Nada serio amor, recuerda que por el estrés de los exámenes de la universidad, la graduación y demás, ha hecho que me duela la cabeza,

Tsu: Lo sé, pero te he dicho que trates de no preocuparte tanto, recuerda que yo pasé por eso y te entiendo, te dió algo para el dolor?

Honoka: unas pastillas y vitaminas, pero sabes cuál es la mejor medicina? Un beso tuyo

Luego de ello Tsu me llevó a cenar, y lo mejor fue que me entregó un anillo como símbolo de compromiso de que estaremos juntas, sé que de momento no vamos a casarnos, lo hemos platicado y decidimos que una vez realizado parte de nuestros sueños lo haremos, mientras queremos seguir viviendo muchos momentos juntas sin tener que casarnos para lograr ello. Sobre todo que la carrera que hemos decidido en el mundo de la música crezca cada vez más.

Después de cenar y ser acompañada a casa por Tsu, subí a mi cuarto, tomé un baño, continué escribiendo la canción que me pidió Alice, mi futura manager para el lanzamiento del nuevo sencillo de A-rise. Estaba tan metida en la letra, que ni siquiera me dí cuenta cuando Yukiho estaba en mi cuarto, tal parece que tocó varias veces. Últimamente ha estado mucho conmigo, ya que sabe que una vez pase la graduación me iré de la casa, decidí que ella heredara el negocio. Se emocionó bastante al saber el regalo que me hizo Tsu.

Los demás días fueron tranquilos, exámenes finales de la escuela, las despedidas de algunos maestros, felicitaciones de compañeros, etc. Llegando el día de la ceremonia de graduación.

Esa mañana me levanté muy temprano, tal vez fuera por la ansiedad que casi no pude dormir, decidí a eso de las 5 ir a caminar, a despejarme un poco, iba llegando al santuario donde Nozomi trabajaba, cuando una viejita estaba sentada en las escaleras, tal parece que se había lastimado al bajarlas, como era muy temprano no pasaba tantas personas, así que Le pregunté qué le había pasado. Me comentó que al bajar el último escalón no pisó bien y fue así que se lastimó el pie. Pensaba pedir un taxi pero no podía levantarse, y al ser algo temprano casi nadie pasaba por esa hora. Sin pensarlo me agaché y la cargué a mi espalda, le dije que la acompañaría a un hospital pero me dijo que su casa no quedaba tan lejos, además de que su hija llegaría a casa temprano. No había necesidad de ir al hospital. Caminé con ella en mi espalda alrededor de unos 15 min, afortunadamente la señora no era tan pesada y con tanto entrenamiento y el apoyar en el negocio de mi familia estaba acostumbrada a cargar pesado.

Su casa se ubicaba en en un pequeño departamento de unos 10 pisos, sólo que vivía en el sexto piso. Con cuidado la bajé en la sala y le pregunté donde estaba su cocina, para hacer un té. Me agradeció bastante el haberla apoyado, pero le dije que no había cuidado. Seguimos platicando un rato cuando su hija llegó, tal parece que había ido a comprar unas cosas, ya eran las 7 am. Su hija me agradeció el apoyo que le dí a su mamá, nuevamente les dije que no se preocuparan. Aunque no era seria la lesión de la señora, su hija decidió llevarla al hospital, con cuidado nuevamente le ayudé a bajarla, pero recordé que había dejado mi cartera en su casa. Su hija me acompañó por ella, la había dejado cerca de la sala, su hija recordó que había olvidado llevar la tarjeta de identificación de la señora, me pidió que la esperara, tal parece que su hija era igual de despistada que yo.

Mientras esperaba contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana, la vista era preciosa, estaba frente a un parque, además de que pasaba por ahí un canal, por la temporada pasaba bastante agua por ahí. Inclusive había un letrero de precaución de ese canal.

No habían pasado 5 min de estar esperando cuando oí un fuerte ruido, se escuchaba por todas partes, seguido de un movimiento en el piso, estaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio cuando una fuerte explosión vino de la cocina, sólo ví una gran nube de polvo y humo viniendo hacía mi, lo último que recuerdo fue haber sido lanzada por la ventana, esperando mi trágico final…


	2. Un día inesperado 2a parte

**Capítulo 2. Un día inesperado (2da parte)**

Relato por UMI:

A veces me reprocho el no haber estado con Honoka, recuerdo cuantas veces me quedaba a dormir en su casa o ella en la mía, Honoka más que una amiga es una hermana. El día anterior a la graduación no pude acompañarla, de haber sabido lo que ocurrió ese día hubiera dejado mi compromiso, pero los giros de la vida son así… En la mañana en el día de la graduación, llegué temprano a la escuela, había pasado junto con Kotori por Honoka, pero su mamá nos dijo que había salido muy temprano, después del Love Live Honoka maduró bastante, aunque seguía conservando es energía tan emblemática que la caracterizaba. Pensé que estaría en el salón o en su caso en el Consejo Estudiantil, a veces le gustaba ir para apoyarlas. Maki, Hanayo y Rin al vernos nos felicitaron por la graduación, nos dijeron que no habían visto a Honoka, seguramente estaría dando una última vuelta por la escuela, conforme iban llegando las alumnas que nos graduaríamos no llegaba Honoka, por un momento pensé que no iba a venir, en un ocasión me dijo que no quería que llegara ese día, ya que cada una de nosotras iba a seguir su camino, y aunque lo entendía que es parte de la vida, quería seguir todavía más disfrutando de nuestra compañía, al final las palabras de Tsu le ayudaron y sabía que no faltaría. Su familia inclusive ya había llegado pero no había rastros de ella, traté de localizarla al celular pero nada, las chicas seguían buscando por toda la escuela, nadie nunca vió a Honoka ese día. Lamentablemente la ceremonia terminó sin estar ella presente, su mamá nos dijo que esperaba que Honoka no lamentara más tarde no haberse presentado. Por mi parte estuve enojada, y mientras Kotori trataba de calmarme dije en tono de broma, que a Honoka la mataría por no haberse presentado… esas palabras que dije aún me carcomen la conciencia. Kotori me dice varias veces que no debo culparme por pensar en ello….

Relato por Kotori:

Hay un dicho que dice que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero cómo curar el alma desgarrada, he tratado de apoyar a Umi , ya que que de todas las integrantes de M's fue la más afectada, tal vez porque conoció más tiempo a Honoka. Ojalá alguien nos hubiera avisado, no sé tal vez un premonición, para advertir el trágico suceso…

Yukiho

En la mañana del incidente, cuando me levanté onee-chan ya se había ido, aún recuerdo el tiempo en que se quedaba dormida, con el paso del tiempo se volvió más responsable y madura. Todo el esfuerzo que hizo dió resultados, me alegraba que por su esfuerzo pudiera asistir a la misma escuela que ella, ya que ha sido tradición que las mujeres de nuestra familia hayan estudiado ahí. Ayudé también a tratar de localizarla, ya que la hora de la ceremonia de graduación se acercaba y onee-chan no aparecía. Al final nunca llegó. Luego de la ceremonia, recibí por parte de Maki el diploma de onee-chan. Todas las chicas de M's así como de Arise estuvieron presentes en la ceremonia, así que decidimos ir a nuestra casa para preguntarle a onee-chan porque no fue. Estuvimos esperando bastante tiempo, inclusive vimos en las noticias que un edifico se había derrumbado por una explosión en los ductos de gas. La angustia empezó a invadirnos cuando era la noche y no llegaba Honoka, pensábamos que se comunicaría pero nada, ni señal de su celular. Pasó una semana y no sabíamos nada, ya mis padres habían informado a la policía, nuevamente mi madre se disponía a ir a la agencia de personas desaparecidas cuando un agente llegó, lo pasamos a la sala de juntas, ese día se encontraba Umi-san, Tsubasa-san, mi madre y mi padre. Cuando nos informaron lo peor, mi querida hermana había muerto. Mi madre se desmayó, todos nos quedamos en shock. Mi padre le pidió al agente que le contara todo, su explicación a manera resumida fue:

Agente: Hace unos días hubo una explosión de gas en un edificio, su hija se encontraba ahí, dentro de los heridos en el hospital una señora mayor con graves heridas, había permanecido inconsciente éstos días, mencionó que una chica de más o menos la descripción de su hija se encontraba en su departamento, al igual que la hija de la señora, nos dijo que muy amablemente Honoka-san se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa ya que se había lastimado el pie. Lamentablemente la señora al enterarse que también su hija había fallecido no aguantó el shock que conlleva ello y murió de un infarto.

Mi padre le preguntó al agente como identificaron a Honoka, por lo que le entregó una caja, mi padre para ser respetuoso pensaba ver primero el contenido, sólo que le dije que la abriera enfrente de todos. Al abrirla vimos la cartera de onee-chan, así como su chaqueta, sólo que todo estaba la mayor parte chamuscado. Fue lo único que había, lamentablemente nos indicó el agente que no pudieron recuperar los restos. Fue un duro día, sobre todo el sepelio, el saber que nunca más vería a mi hermana. Aún con el paso del tiempo hemos vivido lo mejor posible, llevando su memoria en alto. La noticia causó revuelo en los medios, al saber que la líder de M´s había fallecido, acudió bastante gente al funeral. Las chicas y yo hemos tratado de recuperarnos, mi madre tuvo que tomar terapia para sobrellevar esto, gracias al apoyo de Alisa pude recuperarme gran parte. La que me sigue preocupando es Tsubasa-san, en un principio cayó en una profunda depresión, supe por Elena que trató de suicidarse, pero al tomar rehabilitación se dio cuenta que tenía que vivir por la memoria de su amada y cumplir sus sueños. Cuando puede pasa a visitarnos, es parte de la familia. Lo que detesto es que su mayor sueño nunca se hará posible…


	3. Nueva Vida

**CAPITULO 3. NUEVA VIDA**

Una chica vestida de jeans, con una falda plegable así como una blusa de tirantes, camina rápidamente a la limusina que la espera saliendo del aeropuerto, han pasado algunos años desde que no había regresado a Japón para vivir nuevamente en ese país, los últimos meses ha estado viajando alrededor de América y Europa, sabe que le espera muchísimo trabajo, pero quiere respetar los deseos de las personas que confían en ella y cumplir sus sueños. Ya en el camino, se cambia de ropa por un traje más formal, quiere dar una buena impresión.

Al entrar al edificio todo el mundo la saluda cortésmente, al menos 5 personas van a su lado, comunicándole todo lo pendiente, su secretaria Minako, le va informando de su agenda.

La mañana pasó muy rápido, apenas iba a comer algo cuando recibe una videollamada:

Hello my friend,,,,, cómo estás? Qué tal tu primer día? Ya te adaptaste?

Hikari: No ha sido tan pesado como temía, mi abuelo dejó todo bien organizado, no quería que me volviera loca

Nao: Lo sé, por cierto lamento no haber podido estar hoy contigo, probablemente en tres días te vea, si no que vas a hacer sin mi

Hikari: Lo sé amiga… éste nuevo proyecto nos ha llevado bastante tiempo.

Nao: Por cierto cómo te has sentido? Me preocupa que te estreses bastante, sabes que es malo para la salud, no quiero que te pase aquello

Hikari: No amiga, tengo personas muy capaces aquí, sólo estoy revisando papeles y demás, ya estaba a punto de salir, mientras no me duela la cabeza todo está bien,,, además aunque quisiera seguir trabajando mi abuelo dejó muy claro que sólo puedo estar aquí muy pocas horas por semana, y mejor porque realmente prefiero seguir con nuestro proyecto.

Nao: Y pensar que una pequeña idea se ha transformado en algo muy grande, pero bueno amiga te veo en unos días, ya estoy muy emocionada

Hikari: Te veo entonces, cuídate,,, see you

Después de cortar la videollamada, Hikari luce más relajada, y toma entre sus manos una fotografía que adorna su escritorio, en ella aparece su abuelo y ella. Una pequeña lágrima cae sobre el marco.

Al poco tiempo su secretaria le avisa de la junta que tiene, sólo alcanza a comer un pequeño bocadillo y se dirige a esa reunión, todo el mundo guarda silencio cuando Hikari aparece en la sala de juntas, se sienta en la cabecera y anuncia sobre los nuevos cambios, a partir de ese momento tomará parte en las decisiones de la empresa, la administración seguirá funcionando igual, a menos que exista algo muy importante acudirá a la compañía.

Saliendo de la reunión, se despide de su secretaria y se dirige a un restaurante, antes de salir se cambia por la ropa que traía saliendo del aeropuerto. Algunos chicos se le quedan viendo, sonriendo amistosamente, tratando de captar su atención, pero ella no presta atención, su mente está divagando en todos los compromisos que tiene por delante. Mientras pide su comida en la tele anuncian las listas de popularidad de las idol, le llama la atención que una pequeña de cabello oscuro se encuentre dentro de los primeros puestos, el primer lugar se lo lleva una chica llamada Tsubasa del grupo A-rise. Al escuchar ese nombre algo le llama la atención, por un momento un pequeño recuerdo viene a su memoria, al tratar de recordar le empieza a doler la cabeza, por lo que decide dejar de pensar en ello.

Al salir del restaurante toma un taxi que la lleva a su otra oficina, es un edificio de 10 pisos, en lo más alto está el nombre de Moonligth. Al entrar todo el mundo la saluda cortésmente, al menos 300 personas componen la firma. Su oficina abarca la mitad de un piso, tiene una enorme TV, un pequeño comedor, un escritorio de madera de caoba, unos cómodos sillones, así como diferentes cámaras profesionales, algunas pinturas, etc. Su secretaria convoca a una reunión general con los jefes de cada departamento, en ella se habla de los nuevos proyectos, cómo se ha incrementado las ventas de la revista, las áreas de oportunidad, en donde han fallado, etc. Al final de la reunión decide continuar con el proyecto sobre la gran pasarela de modas en Japón, que será celebrada en unas semanas, por lo que el trabajo se ha incrementado. Al revisar los detalles de las fotografías que tomó durante su estancia en París y América, decide tomar un pequeño descanso, su secretaria le trae la cena y le deja la revista New Business, al empezarla a leer se da cuenta que tanto la compañía de su abuelo como Moonligth aparecen dentro de las primeras 10 empresas que se han consolidado fuertemente en el mercado de Japón. En ella se hace una pequeña biografía de cómo cada empresa se creó así como los nombres de los fundadores: Hiroto Hamazaki y Hikari Hamazaki. Sólo aparece la foto de su abuelo, el de ella no ya que el artículo fue elaborado cuando se encontraba fuera del país.

Al terminar de leer la revista vuelve a su trabajo de terminar de editar las fotografías, llama a los diseñadores del vestuario, empiezan a terminar algunos trajes que se usarán en la pasarela.

El día pasa muy rápido, ya es hora de volver a su departamento, a ella no le ha gustado del todo que siempre pasen a recogerla en la limusina por lo que muy raras ocasiones pide ese servicio, así que decide irse en taxi. Su departamento es muy cómodo, parece como si fuera otra parte de la oficina, tiene un hermoso balcón, con piscina en la terraza, la vista es increíble en las noches. Antes de irse a dormir le gusta contemplar las estrellas, le tranquiliza de alguna manera.

Sabe el reto que tiene por delante, pero ella ha vencido muchos obstáculos… ha comenzado una nueva etapa en su vida…


	4. Nuevos Retos

**CAPITULO IV. NUEVOS RETOS**

La semana pasó muy rápido, con tanto trabajo por la pasarela a veces Hikari perdía la noción del tiempo, tan concentrada estaba en la revisión de fotos, cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba…

Hikari: Nao, no me asustés así

Nao: Quién más se puede dar ese lujo querida amiga, y dime no te has vuelto loca sin mi presencia?

Hikari: No tanto, sabes que tenemos gente bien capacitada, aunque me has hecho falta, lo sabes verdad? Además de que eres un gran soporte

Nao: Lo sé, pero bueno no se hable más, traje los diseños que me pediste de las pasarelas de París,,, en ella hubo algunos diseñadores muy famosos, recuerdas que hace algún tiempo se hizo una revista sobre la diseñadora Minami Kotori, estuvo presente en ella. Sigo a veces sin entender lo que para algunos diseñadores es la moda, ya que algunos modelos son algo bizarros.

Hikari: Recuerda que la moda es pasajera, además depende la época y sobre todo las personas que lo usarán.

Nao: Por cierto me acaba de informar los directivos de la pasarela que por ser un evento especial debemos hacer algunos diseños de vestuario así como darle publicidad en la revista al grupo de Idols que ganó el concurso

Hikari: Y eso? Nadie me había informado

Nao: Tampoco lo sabía, me acaba de llegar un mail con la instrucción, sé que no te gusta la idea pero debemos hacerlo

Hikari: Sólo espero que no sean otro grupito de odiosas personas,

Nao: No puedes catalogar a todas las idols así,

Hikari: lo siento, pero ya vez que las veces que nos han pedido hacer un trabajo de ese mundo he recibido quejas de nuestro personal de que no toleran tratarlas, se creen celebridades

Nao: Bueno bueno, solicitaré a Miyuki que se encargue de las fotografías, aunque me hubiera gustado las hicieras tú, tienes un gran talento

Hikari: Lo sé, jeje, lo bueno que tenemos a Miyuki que me apoya, pero bueno voy de salida, te encargo el resto, probablemente me tarde el resto del día, debo ir a la empresa, solicitaron mi presencia

Nao: No te excedas, mínimo come algo, pedí a tu secretaria te trajera unos bocadillos

Hikari: Nos vemos, cualquier cosa contáctame

EL resto de la tarde pasó muy rápido, ya en la noche al llegar a su departamento vió a Nao leyendo una revista sobre idols, en la portada mostraban a Arise, el grupo que encabeza el top de popularidad. Al menos no tendría que conocerlas, suficiente ya tenía con incluirlas en su próxima revista. Otra revista que vió Hikari que estaba en el sofá era la de People.

Nao: Cómo te fue en la reunión amiga? Ya cenaste?

Hikari: Fue la presentación de unos directivos, en unos meses más la empresa estará cotizando en el mercado americano. Es cuestión de tiempo para que la empresa sea un gran consorcio. Aunque ello represente que esté más al tanto de la empresa.

Nao: Oye pero sabes que no te puedes presionar tanto

Hikari: Lo sé, por ello mi abuelo había trazado un plan, sabía que tarde o temprano la empresa crecería, tiene a las mejores personas con las que depositó su confianza. Aunque estaré al pendiente de todo, son nuevos retos que me decidí afrontar.

Nao: Pues vamos a cenar, conocí un buen restaurante de comida tradicional

Hikari: Vamos

El restaurante al que fueron ambas amigas, es reconocido por sus deliciosos platillos. Las dueñas son Rin y Hanayo. Tienen al menos 30 personas en él, desde meseros, lavaplatos, etc. Hanayo se fue un tiempo a diferentes países para aprender sobre los platillos, por lo que al regresar a Japón decidió abrir ese restaurante. AL principio fue duro, pero con apoyo de su familia el restaurante poco a poco fue creciendo. Rin decidió apoyar a Hanayo, aunque tuvo que cumplir primero su promesa de ganar una olimpiada aprovechando su habilidad atlética, el tiempo que estuvo en M's le sirvió para tener una mayor agilidad y confianza en sí misma, hubo un tiempo en que Umi la entrenó, por lo que a la edad de 22 años lo consiguió. En ese tiempo sus sentimientos hacia Hanayo crecieron demasiado, la extrañaba bastante, por lo que al regresar después de cumplir su promesa, Rin se le declaró a Hanayo, desde entonces han estado juntas. A veces Hanayo le dice a Rin que debería volver al equipo, pero ella le dice que ya cumplió ese sueño, y que ahora su otro sueño es estar junto a ella. Les ha ido bastante bien, aunque cuando se enteraron de lo de Honoka, tardaron algún tiempo en recuperarse de la depresión, sobre todo Hanayo, aunque con el apoyo incondicional de Rin hacia Hanayo ambas salieron adelante. Tienen en su oficina varias fotografías de todas las miembros de M's así como un pequeño altar con la imagen de Honoka. Saben que siempre le estarán agradecidas porque gracias a ella crecieron como persona, superando sus miedos.

Nao y Hikari fueron atendidas por uno de los meseros, pidieron ramen y takoyaki. Ambos platos estaban deliciosos. Normalmente la que atiende es Rin, pero ese día había ido a surtir mercancía. Al salir del restaurante, Rin iba llegando pero chocó por accidente con Hikari tirando una carpeta con algunas fotografías. Pidió disculpas a Hikari, al verla un aire de nostalgia la invadió, como estaba muy apenada le pidió a Hikari que aceptara en su próxima visita consumo gratis. Hikari le dijo que no pasaba nada, fue un accidente pero Rin no aceptó. La llevó adentro de su oficina y le dijo que esperara, mientras iba por Hanayo. Ambas amigas se encontraban riendo, ya que no habían conocido a una persona tan singular, Nao estaba mirando la oficina, Hikari veía su tableta, Nao estaba viendo a cantidad de fotos que había en esa oficina, una de ellas le llamó la atención, cuando iba a verla más de cerca aparecieron Hanayo y Rin. Nuevamente Rin les ofreció disculpas a Hikari, así como Hanayo pidió que no se molestaran con Rin, tiende a ser muy hiperactiva. Adicional les dio unos tickets donde durante la semana podían comer las veces que quisieran sin costo. Hikari no quería aceptar pero Nao le dijo que no despreciara las buenas intenciones. Ya para despedirse una melodía de M's sonó en la computadora que se encontraba en la oficina, era la música de Start Dash, ese sonido inquietó a Hikari y le empezó a doler la cabeza, al ver ello Nao decidió que era momento de irse. Les agradeció los pases y se fueron.

Tanto Rin como Hanayo se quedaron algo sorprendidas, Hikari tenía un cierto parecido a aquella persona que las apoyó bastante, aunque sabían que nunca volverían a verla.

Al salir Nao le dijo a Hikari como se sentía, si necesitaban ir al doctor. Hikari le dijo que no, que probablemente se haya ido acumulando estrés, y por ello comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Aunque Nao le dijo que notó que fue con la melodía. Así que ambas decidieron ir a descansar con la condición de que al día siguiente fuera Hikari a visitar al doctor.

Antes de quedarse dormida por el medicamento, Hikari estaba pensando en la melodía, imágenes borrosas aparecían en su cabeza, sobre todo la de una chica que la llamaba.


	5. Encuentro

**CAPITULO V. ENCUENTRO**

 _Otro día más, cuándo será el día que al fin pueda recuperar una parte de lo que era? Siempre me he reprochado porque sucedió, su pérdida ha causado un gran vacío en mí. Y aunque las chicas me han apoyado no puedo depender gran parte de ellas, qué harías en mi lugar Honoka? Aunque creo ya sé la respuesta, no soy tan fuerte como me decías. Por qué Honoka? Ya no se las veces que he maldecido al destino, teníamos tantos planes, tanta vida por delante, lo único que me queda es tu recuerdo, a veces siento que estás junto a mi, que todo fue un sueño, que al despertar me darás los buenos días, seguido de un tierno beso, pero no, lo único que me queda es tratar de seguir adelante, para cumplir con la promesa de triunfar en el mundo de la música…_

Una chica algo bajita, se encontraba en su cama, día a día tenía una batalla interna, miles de pensamientos depresivos la invadían, muchas veces quería ya no despertar, volverse a encontrar con su amada, una vez lo intentó pero sus amigas la detuvieron, le dijeron que debía vivir, completar el sueño que le prometió. Con ello en mente, decidió que sería la número uno como idol profesional, pasó algún tiempo para que la dejaran de ver como una simple idol escolar, no era de extrañar que su carácter alegre desapareció, había decidido no volver a amar, para no sufrir por lo mismo. Siempre llevaba consigo como un amuleto la melodía que estaba escribiendo Honoka, hablaba de la felicidad que da el ir alcanzando tus sueños, compartiendo esa felicidad con las personas que siempre te habían apoyado, una estrofa se la dedicaba al amor,,,, lamentablemente nunca saldría a la luz esa melodía, su amada se fue antes de completarla. Al final de la hoja tenía escrito: Para mi amada Tsubasa, que el destino nos lleve a un grandioso mundo, gracias por ser mi persona más especial…

Mientras volvía a leer el contenido de la hoja, se escucha el sonido del timbre del departamento, se trata de sus amigas. A través del tiempo Erena y Anju decidieron ya no preguntar sobre su estado, saben que el haber perdido a Honoka causó un gran vacío en ella, muchas veces le han pedido a los Dioses que su amiga pueda volver a encontrar un poco de felicidad, que llegue alguien que pueda llenar un poco ese enorme vacío.

Le informan que en el transcurso del día tienen que acudir a la sesión de fotos de la revista Moonlight, es una gran oportunidad para aún resaltar más en su carrera. Muchos artistas famosos han pasado por esa revista.

Erena: Vamos Tsu, es una gran oportunidad, arriba el ánimo. No debes de mostrar esa cara, muchos de tus fans te verán y debes de tratar de sonreír

Tsu: Ya sabes que siempre estoy así, me es muy difícil mantener la cara de felicidad, al menos déjame estar tranquila las horas que no estamos en público

Anju: Lo sabemos, sólo te decimos que es una gran oportunidad para que cada vez más personas sepan quienes somos, al menos leíste la revista? Sabes que es un gran honor que vayan a redactar un artículo sobre nosotras?

Tsu: No lo veo como un honor, al fin de cuentas si no hubiéramos ganado como las mejores idols no nos hubieran tomado en cuenta

Erena: Bueno, pero se abrió la oportunidad, sabes que muchos artistas hacen fila para que les hagan un artículo? Es un nuevo mundo esa revista, está catalogada como la mejor de todo Japón.

Anju: Sé de buena fuente que el aparecer en la revista, te garantiza nuevas oportunidades. Además de que no sólo se enfocan en la música, sino en la moda, eventos deportivos, de arte, etc. Ojalá tengamos la fortuna de que la dueña tome las fotos, me dicen que tiene un gran talento. A una corta edad ganó varios premios y no sólo en ese campo, se ha especializado en la redacción también. Si leíste la revista verdad Tsu?

Tsu: A decir verdad no tanto, leí un poco la historia de la revista, pero la dejé de leer en la parte de la dueña, la hacen ver como un genio, que todo el mundo le gustaría ser ella, pero nunca se ha presentado en público, ni una imagen, de seguro ha de ser una chica rica muy intolerante,

Erena: No deberías pensar así Tsu, no puedes juzgar a alguien sólo por un artículo, en fin ya es hora de irnos

En el camino Anju y Erena seguían viendo los detalles de la presentación, Tsu sólo las escuchaba en silencio. Llegaron al edificio de la revista, al entrar vieron que era un edificio muy moderno, con cristales, les explicaron que cada piso era para un tema, fotografía, diseño, vestuario, música, etc. Las hicieron esperar en una de tantas salas, la que llegó a su encuentro fue Nao, ambas partes se presentaron, Nao les volvió a obsequiar la revista donde salía la historia de Moonligth, les hizo una breve reseña de la misma.

Terminaron de revisar los detalles de la sesión de fotos, Nao les comentó que no estaba tan adentrada en el mundo de las idols, en su estadía por Japón hace apenas unos años y cuando estaban comenzando la revista, los géneros que abarcaban sólo era paisajes, galerías, moda, aunque la rama principal fue la fotografía, con el tiempo y al irse expandiendo en el mercado, Hikari y ella empezaron a incursionar en diversos géneros. Por lo que actualmente es muy popular la revista.

Nao: Y eso a grandes rasgos a sido la revista, pero bueno cómo les envíe por mail en la próxima edición abarcaremos un reporte especial sobre ustedes, su historia, temas principales, incluida la sesión de fotos y de acuerdo a la reunión con los representantes de la pasarela, se diseñarán algunos vestuarios, un conjunto para al momento de que canten y adicional nos pidieron que la Tsubasa-san modele.

Tsubasa: En serio? No me habían informado al respecto

Erena: Calma Tsu, será un honor participar

Anju: Estamos agradecidas por todo

Nao: La sesión durará todo el resto del día, así que vamos a comenzar.

Nao le pidió a su secretaria les mostrara el estudio para iniciar la sesión, mientras atendía una llamada.

Las chicas fueron llevadas a otra habitación, la sala era enorme, dicha sala se dividía en el camerino y otra parte era el estudio para las fotografías, había alrededor de 10 personas en la sala, la secretaria las condujo al camerino, 3 chicas se encontraban ahí, eran las maquilladoras y las encargadas del vestuario. Mientras estaban arreglándose, Nao entró a la sala. Tenía un rostro preocupado.

Nao: Chicas, lamento informarles que la encargada de tomar las fotos no podrá acudir.

Erena: Quiere decir entonces que se cancelará la sesión?

Nao: Así es, será pospuesta para dentro de 2 días, pero continuaremos con la entrevista y lo demás que se tenía planeado, así que…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque otra llamada entró:

Nao: Si amiga, ya estoy con la sesión, pero se tendrá que postergar. Me informaron que Miyuki no podrá llegar, el vuelo se retrasó por el clima…. Lo sé, estaremos algo apretadas con la agenda,, el demás personal está con otros eventos,, traté de llamar a las demás pero…. Estás segura? Sabía que podía contar contigo,,, te espero

Después de colgar, se dirigió a las chicas de Arise.

Nao: Cambio de planes, la sesión continuará. La sesión de fotos será hecha por Hikari, la dueña de la revista. Así que chicas den su mayor esfuerzo, ella es toda una profesional, siéntanse afortunadas de que ella vaya a tomar las fotos. Como saben es toda una genio en ese campo. Pero un consejo como amiga que soy de ella, no le gusta que le interrumpan su trabajo, si ella les pide cierta pose lo deben hacer, lo que no soporta es la gente que se cree bastante, así que no vayan a pedir un trato especial por ser famosas en su campo. Para Hikari todas las personas son iguales…de lo contrario puede cancelar la sesión y no hacer el artículo. Aunque no le importaría las consecuencias legales. Perderían más ustedes que nosotras. Sólo es un consejo.

Las dejo un momento, voy a seguir preparando la sesión. En cuanto terminen de arreglarse diríjanse de favor al estudio.

Las chicas de Arise lucieron algo confundidas por ese consejo. Erena y Anju estaban muy emocionadas ya que la mismísima Hikari Hamazaki tomaría las fotos, sabían de su fama. Muchas personas reservaban con muchísimo tiempo una cita con ella. Aunque Tsubasa quería terminar cuanto antes la sesión, el consejo que les dio Naoko hizo que pensara que Hamazaki-san fuera una persona muy intolerante.

Al terminar de que las arreglaran salieron al estudio, ya algunas personas estaban checando las luces, los accesorios, todo lo que se requería para la sesión, cuando vieron que Naoko llegaba con otra chica, traía unos jeans de color azul, con una camisa de tirantes blanca, su pelo atado de lado en una pequeña trenza, y unos lentos azules, con una cadena alrededor del cuello, tal parece que traía algo pero estaba por debajo de su blusa.

Al llegar con ellas, Nao presentó a Hikari a las chicas de Arise. Al mirar a Hikari, Nao notó que estaba un poco pálida, sabía que no había dormido del todo, más tarde hablaría con ella.

Hikari se presentó, y saludó de mano a cada integrante, al estrechar la mano de Tsubasa una sensación cálida sintió, Tsubasa sintió lo mismo.

En cuanto terminó el saludo Hikari dió instrucciones a Arise, primero les dijo que las tomaría como grupo, luego fotos individuales, al final tomaría fotos de ellas bailando.

Pidió a Arise se posicionaran atrás de los reflectores, dando inicio a la sesión de fotos.

Hikari tomó una cámara, dio instrucciones a las personas del estudio, se quitó los lentes y comenzó. Fueron alrededor de 2 horas las fotos grupales, y otra hora para cada integrante. Mientras tomaba las fotos individuales, Nao entrevistaba a cada chica, Anju y Erena ya habían pasado con Hikari, así que sólo Tsubasa faltaba para las fotos. Hikari pedía que salieran en diferentes trajes, al menos hubo 10 cambios para cada chica, por ello las sesiones eran muy largas. Aunque el resultado era espectacular. Hikari tenía un talento innato para captar la esencia de las personas y se reflejaba en las fotos. Cuando estaba tomando las fotos a Tsubasa algo le llamaba la atención en ella, un aire de melancolía reflejaba su aura, la última imagen era que sonriera mirando directamente a la cámara, y aunque así lo hizo Hikari sabía que no era una sonrisa auténtica. Hikari indicó a Tsubasa que habían terminado, tomarían un pequeño descanso y continuarían con las fotos de las coreografías de Arise. Mientras Hikari le informaba hubo un momento en que ambas se miraron directamente a los ojos, al no traer los lentes Hikari, Tsubasa vió el intenso azul de los ojos de Hikari, recordando a su amada. Fueron unos segundos que a ambas les parecieron eternos, no podían despegar las miradas, un rubor apareció en ambas. Fueron interrumpidas por la secretaria de Hikari, les indicó que ya estaba lista la comida.

Durante la misma, Nao vió como Hikari de vez en cuando miraba a Tsubasa, al igual que las chicas de Arise veían como Tsubasa miraba a Hikari.

Miles de pensamientos rondaban en la mente de Tsubasa, no podía explicar el sentimiento que le causaba Hikari. Será acaso que el destino haya previsto este encuentro? ….


	6. Encuentro 2da parte

**CAPITULO 6. ENCUENTRO (2da parte)**

Después de un pequeño descanso y de las diversas miradas entre Hikari y Tsubasa, se continuó con la sesión de fotos.. Arise decidió bailar tres temas mientras Hikari tomaba las fotos, todo el personal prestaba atención a cada detalle del baile, Hikari pedía cierta iluminación para resaltar las fotos, le empezaba a doler bastante la cabeza. Algo de nostalgia le invadía al mirar a las chicas de Arise, sobre todo a Tsubasa. La última canción que comenzaron a bailar fue Shocking Party, uno de sus primeros éxitos como school idols. Al final de la canción Tsubasa vió que Hikari dejó la cámara rápidamente y salió del estudio haciendo una llamada con el celular. Nao se dirigió con las chicas de Arise, les agradeció la sesión de fotos y les indicó que la esperaran una vez que se hubieran cambiado, por lo que se dirigió a donde fue Hikari.

Las chicas se Arise se dirigieron a cambiarse y estaban algo extrañadas con la actitud de Hikari.

Erena: No se les hizo raro que no dijera nada al final Hamazuki-san?

Anju: Recuerda que es una celebridad, no es de extrañar que tenga muchísimos asuntos por atender, tuvimos la buena fortuna que nos tomara las fotos

Tsu. Algo me dice que no fue por ello

Erena: mmmm, que raro que te preocupes por otras personas querida Tsu, no has podido quitarle el ojo desde el descanso que tuvimos, verdad?

Tsu: etto,,, no es eso,,

Anju: Te llamó la atención verdad Tsu?

Tsu: No les puedo mentir, hay algo en ella que me hace sentir mucha nostalgia, me recuerda a Honky,,,,

Erena: Pero cómo es posible? Ya sabes que..

Tsu: Lo sé, es extraño,, pero así son las cosas,,,

Anju: Bueno amiga, cambiémonos, hay que descansar cuando se puede, se vienen unas semanas muy ocupadas

Mientras seguían cambiándose, Nao ya se encontraba con Hikari en la oficina, se encontraba muy pálida, Nao le preguntó a Hikari que debían ir al hospital, pero ella le dijo que no era necesario, que ya se había tomado el medicamento. Sólo necesitaba que hiciera efecto.

Le pidió fuera a despedirse de Arise en su nombre. Nao no quería dejar a Hikari, pero vió que se estaba quedando dormida.

Al cerrar la oficina pidió a su secretaria que ella atendería todos los asuntos que requieran a Hikari, ya que el resto del día ella no podría hacerlo.

Nao se dirigió con Arise, terminaron de hablar de la agenda de la semana, ya que tendrían que hacer el vestuario para la pasarela. Al final les agradeció su actitud en la sesión de fotos, y les dijo que lamentablemente Hikari no podía acompañarla, ya que tuvo que atender otros compromisos que la requerían.

Arise les agradeció la oportunidad que se les dió, y esperaban con gusto seguir trabajando con ellas.

El resto de la tarde Nao seguí trabajando en la oficina donde se encontraba dormida Hikari, no le gustaba ver a su amiga estar así. Aunque no dejaba de pensar que desde que Hikari regresó para vivir en Japón, empezaba a sentirse mal. Recordaba que desde que la conoció solamente había tenido una fuerte crisis, no quería imaginarse que podría pasar si le llegara a dar otro ataque. Sería capaz Hikari de soportarlo? Bastante ya había sufrido.

Hikari despertó ya en la noche, se sentía un poco mejor, Nao inmediatamente corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo,

Nao: Me tenías muy preocupada, cómo te sientes?

Hikari: No te voy a mentir, me sigue doliendo la cabeza, pero me siento mejor. El doctor dijo que son secuelas, que no siempre el medicamento me va a hacer efecto. Ya sabes que la última opción es cirugía, pero no garantiza nada, así que mientras seguiré con el tratamiento

Nao: Por ello tu abuelo no quería que te presionaras, has pasado mucho, no quiero verte así

Hikari: lo sé amiga, pero no puedo evitarlo, desde aquello sabes que no quedé bien, últimamente me llegan imágenes, voces, que están ocasionando una distorsión en mis pensamientos

Nao. He notado que desde que decidiste vivir aquí, has empezado a tener más los síntomas. Si quieres podemos irnos a otro lado, regresar si quieres a Europa, o América

Hikari. Gracias amiga, pero tengo que cumplir mis metas, cumplir con la promesa hacia mi abuelo, el no quería que la situación que me pasó me detenga, seguiré adelante, luchando con todo..

Nao: Amiga, sabes que te apoyo en todo, no te diré más de momento, ahora lo importante es ir a casa a descansar

Hikari: Tengo un poco de hambre, te parece si volvemos al restaurant de ayer?

Nao: Prefiero mejor pedir y que descanses,

Hikari: Bueno, pero que sea de ese restaurante ok

Nao: OK

Esa noche Nao decidió quedarse con Hikari, terminaron cenando la comida del restaurante de Hanayo y Rin. Hikari cuando vió que Naoko se durmió, salió a la terraza a observar el cielo, era un viejo hábito que tenía. Le ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Imágenes de alguien que la llamaba, voces de varias personas, la invadían. Decidió mejor ir a dormir, tratando que esas imágenes no regresaran. Aunque tardó un tiempo en dormirse, seguía pensando en aquella chica, la líder de Arise, aunque brillaba por fuera, logró captar que tenía una profunda tristeza. Pensando en su encuentro Hikari se quedó dormida, ya tendría más tiempo para analizar su encuentro con Tsubasa. Una pequeña lágrima corría por su mejilla.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Tsubasa se encontraba también pensando en su encuentro con Hikari, un aire de nostalgia la invadía, desde que salieron del edificio de la revista, empezó a suspirar bastante. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para sus amigas, que le lanzaban unas pequeñas sonrisas. Por una parte le gustaría volver a ver a Hikari otra vez, ya que le recuerda a su antiguo amor, pero sabe que es algo egoísta querer comparar a ella con Honoka. Nadie será como ella. Lágrimas empiezan a descender de su rostro hasta que se queda dormida…


	7. Añoranzas

**CAPITULO 7. AÑORANZAS**

Una chica alta se encuentra caminando rápidamente, sabe que si no llega a tiempo perderá su avión. Afortunadamente pudo abordar sin ningún problema, en unas horas regresará al fin a Japón. Han sido algunos meses de estar en la gira por Europa, pero había prometido a Nozomi que sería la última gira, no podía rechazar la invitación que le hicieron para participar. Se trataba de Eli, en su último año de la universidad, su abuela le pidió que regresara ya que le habían ofrecido una beca para continuar con el ballet, aunque no quería al principio porque no deseaba alejarse de Nozomi, pero por insistencia de ella le pidió cumpliera el deseo de su abuela. Sabía que Eli le encantaba el baile, por ello no le importó esperar 1 año sin verse. En ese lapso Nozomi se fue a estudiar a América, sus padres le sugirieran que perfeccionara el inglés, al fin y a cabo Nozomi había decidido ser maestra, enseñando idiomas entre ellos el inglés . Pensaba que estudiaría para ser astrónoma, pero con lo de Honoka ya no ha querido ver las cartas desde entonces. Estando en la universidad decidieron casarse, la boda fue hermosa aunque les hubiera encantado que todas las miembros de M's estuvieran presentes. Al haberse graduado de la escuela de ballet, Eli comenzó a tener varias ofertas de trabajo para participar en varias obras, por lo que a veces pasaba d meses viajando. Cómo sabía que Nozomi nunca le iba a reprochar nada, decidió que la gira por Europa sería su última, ya que al conocer la infancia de su esposa sabía que no le gustaba estar sola. Ya en Japón había recibido varias propuestas de algunas escuelas, por lo que probablemente trabajaría en alguna de ellas o por qué no?, abrir su propia escuela.

Serían alrededor de 5 horas de vuelo, por lo que decidió dormir un rato.

Mientras en otro lugar, Nozomi se encontraba terminando de arreglar el departamento. Se encontraba bastante alegre, ya que al fin Eli regresaba, y ya podrían estar todo el tiempo juntas. Al principio no le había gustado la idea de que Eli renunciara a la gira, porque sabía de que amaba el baile, pero Eli le dijo que su lugar era con ella.. Ya les había indicado a las demás chicas de su regreso, por lo que habían quedado en reunirse en el restaurante de Hanayo. Al fin de tanto tiempo se reunirían todas las chicas, bueno casi todas. Muchas veces se había reprochado el porqué sus cartas no le avisaron del incidente, unos días antes de ello había visto que un gran suceso impactaría en todas, en ese momento pensó que con la graduación de Honoka y las demás, cada integrante estaba encaminada a lograr su sueño. El día del funeral al ver a la familia de su amiga devastada, decidió ya no seguir consultando el tarot. Tiempo después Eli le preguntaba el porqué, pero ella mencionaba que no podía seguir confiando en ello, y más porque seguía apareciendo la misma carta. También decidió ya no seguir con el estudio de la astronomía, aunque le encantaba observar el cielo, le daba una gran tristeza al recordar a su amiga, ya que Honoka representaba una gran luz que alumbraba a todos. Mejor se enfocó en ser maestra de idiomas, aprovechando que sabía el inglés decidió por consejo de sus padres perfeccionarlo….. Sólo faltaba por arreglar su closet, al tratar de agarrar una prenda, se atoró con una pequeña caja la cual cayó a su lado, se trataba de su baraja. Se sorprendió porque le había pedido a Eli se desasiera de ella, pero tal parece que la guardó. Al levantarla, una carta se había volteado, se sorprendió por el significado de la misma, ya que era la misma carta que había sacado durante el funeral de su amiga.. Aunque no lo comentaría incluso con Eli, suficiente había tenido de ello. Guardó las cartas y las dejó en el mismo lugar, ya le reprocharía a Eli no haber cumplido su instrucción.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, y cuando menos se esperó escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, se trataba de Eli. Quien rápidamente se apresuró en cambiarse los zapatos y entró a darle un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos a su esposa. Tuvieron una agradable cena y una noche de pasión, Nozomi no le reprochó que Eli se quedara dormida primero, sabía que estaba cansada por la gira y por el viaje de regreso. Sentía una enorme felicidad que estuviera a su lado. Tardó un poco más en dormirse, seguía pensando en aquella carta que salió.

Al día siguiente se reunirían con las demás chicas, quería saber que tanto habían cambiado, hacía bastante tiempo que no las veía. Aunque tenía comunicación, por sus distintas carreras era difícil verse.

Ese mismo día, Hikari había acudido al doctor, aunque le aconsejó tener descanso, probablemente el estrés le estaba causando que el dolor regresara, si seguía así podía ser algo peligroso, ya habían hablado que podría pasar si le llegara a dar un severo ataque. La medicina le ayudaba a seguir con su vida normal, pero no garantizaba que llegara a funcionar en caso de algo muy fuerte. Hikari decidió seguir con el mismo tratamiento, terminando la pasarela se iría de vacaciones, sabía que aunque su abuelo quería que viviera su vida y que no tomara tantas responsabilidades que le llegaran a causar algo, deseaba estar al tanto de su empresa como de la revista, era una gran deuda que tenía con su abuelo.

Nao estaba muy preocupada, sabía lo que un ataque le podría causar a Hikari, sabe de las tristezas por la que ha pasado su amiga, así como la fuerza de voluntad que tiene para poder llegar hasta donde está. Por ello decidió que gran parte del trabajo de la pasarela lo haría ella misma, no deseaba estresar más a su amiga.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8. UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO.

Después de la visita al doctor, Hikari fue a seguir con la edición de la revista, tenía que terminar de revisar las fotos de Arise, así como el detalle de su vestuario, aunque Nao le pidió que ella lo iba a checar, sabía que quería que no se estresara tanto, pero no podía dejar que cargara con todo el trabajo. Cuando llegó a su oficina, su secretaria le informó que Nao ya estaba con el grupo Arise viendo lo del vestuario. Aunque les correspondía elaborar el vestuario Arise les solicitó que si no habría problema en que la diseñadora Minami participara con parte del vestuario, Nao no tuvo objeción sólo que el vestido que usaría Tsubasa si sería elaborado por su personal. En ocasiones pasadas ya habían trabajado con Minami-san, sólo que no se conocían directamente. En los últimos años la diseñadora Minami ha incrementado su fama, y más al ganar el premio que las casas más importantes de moda otorgan a los diseñadores con nuevos estilos. Por lo que no es de extrañar su participación en la pasarela de modas, aunque le sorprendió saber que con facilidad accediera a diseñar el vestuario del grupo Arise. Cuando sacaron la revista hace un tiempo atrás, a Nao le tocó hacer esa edición, por lo que no sabía que Minami desde su época de preparatoria diseñaba ya vestuarios. Mientras cargaba las fotos que tomó de Arise a su laptop, Nao entró a su oficina.

Nao: Cómo estás amiga?, qué te dijo el doctor?

Hikari: Me siento bien, ya sabes me dijo lo de siempre, que trate de estar menos estresada y seguir con la medicina.

Nao: Lo sabía, pero te dijo por qué se han incrementado los síntomas?

Hikari: Dice que probablemente por el estrés, pero sabes realmente que desde aquello no he estado del todo bien, la medicina me ha ayudado, pero no sé en qué momento pueda suceder algo fuerte. Espero que no, por ello terminando la pasarela tomaré un descanso.

Nao. Lo sé amiga, lo necesitas, no me gustaría verte que te dé otro episodio. Sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional, así que eso significa que tendré que ir planeando a donde nos iremos. Quieres algún lugar caluroso, templado, la playa quizá? …

Hikari: Yo creo me gustaría recorrer nuevamente todo Japón, hay lugares muy bonitos, las posadas con baños termales estarían geniales. Además quiero hacer otra revista enfocándonos en los paisajes, aprovechando el viaje.

Nao. Suena bien, algunas personas han preguntado si retomaríamos la edición de los lugares emblemáticos del país, les fascinó la edición donde sacamos paisajes de Europa. Pero antes de ello habrá que hacer la pasarela un éxito, déjamelo a mí. Por cierto ya elegiste las fotos de Arise?

Hikari: En eso ando, apenas las estaba pasando a mi lap

Nao: Espero no te moleste que otra diseñadora participe en la elaboración del vestuario, me pareció una buena idea

Hikari: Realmente no, al menos dejaste que nuestro personal elabore el vestido, lo que me extraña cómo es que Tsubasa y las demás chicas conocen a Minami-san?

Nao: Con qué ya utilizas su nombre de pila? Jeje.

Hikari: Es la costumbre, a veces olvido que en Japón se debe llamar a las personas por su apellido.

Nao: Bueno lo dejaré pasar, me comentaron que la conocen desde hace algunos años, en la preparatoria la conocieron y a la fecha siguen siendo amigas.

Hikari: Ya veo

Nao: Cuando me tocó hacer la edición de la revista donde aparece ella, me platicó en la entrevista que desde pequeña le encantaba ver revistas de moda, pero en la preparatoria con el apoyo de sus amigas decidió elaborar vestuarios, me dijo algo de un grupo de Idol, no recuerdo bien su nombre.

Hikari: Cuando vendrá Minami san?

Nao: Informó que dentro de dos días, ya con el vestuario terminado

Te dejaré un rato, llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré con las chicas de Arise, por cierto no quieres ir a saludarlas? Preguntaron por ti, sobre todo Kira, ayer no paraba de mirarte durante el almuerzo, será que la cautivaste?

Hikari: Ya no sé cuántas veces he escuchado lo mismo, tanto hombres como mujeres han querido entablar una relación conmigo, pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo

Nao: Sólo digo, debes abrirte al amor, quien sabe, algo me dice que si lo haces un gran cambio vendrá en ti.

Hikari: Bueno, antes de que se vayan voy a saludarlas, así que avísame, mientras termino esto.

Nao salió de la oficina, por lo que Hikari continuó viendo las fotos, no necesitaba editarlas tanto, era una experta en su campo, una en particular llamó su atención, se veía a Tsubasa rodeada de un aura muy triste, en las demás fotos no se notaba tanto esa aura. Al seguir mirando la foto nuevamente una melancolía empezó a sentir, imágenes de alguien que la llamaba retumbaban en su cabeza. Esa persona se acercaba a ella, podía distinguir mejor su rostro, al tratar de enfocarla de repente escuchó una llamada de su celular, era se secretaria. Le recordaba su cita con algunos nuevos proveedores. Trató de recordar el rostro de esa persona, pero no pudo.

Después de atender a los proveedores, eligió las fotos que aparecerían en la revista. Su secretaria le notificó de otra junta que tenían con el personal, en ella se revisarían los detalles finales de la pasarela, faltaba poco tiempo para su realización. Al salir de la junta, una de las diseñadoras que se encontraba con Arise la detuvo unos momentos, para mostrarle el avance de los vestidos. Mientras terminaba de indicar sus comentarios a la diseñadora, Nao iba saliendo junto con Arise, al ver a Hikari la llamó; al ver quien la llamaba Hikari desvió su mirada y vió a Nao junto con Arise, nuevamente su mirada se enfocó en la de Tsubasa, ambas permanecieron mirándose fijamente, una sensación cálida sentía cada una en su pecho. Tan absorta estaba Hikari viendo a Tsubasa que no se dió cuenta que la diseñadora la había llamado varias veces, terminó de revisar los pendientes con ella y se acercó con las chicas.

Hikari: Konbanwa

Arise (todas): Konbanwa Hikari-san

Hikari: Cómo les fue? Qué les ha parecido el trabajo que hacemos?

Anju: Ha salido muy bien, su personal es muy capacitado, perdí la cuenta de los cambios de ropa que nos hicieron hacer

Erena: Así es, sólo espero que no haya causado molestias sobre nuestra solicitud de que Minami-san participe

Hikari: Me sorprendió un poco, pero al fin de cuentas es bastante reconocida, ya me informé que la conocen de hace un tiempo

Tsubasa: Si, es una amiga nuestra, ya llevamos algún tiempo trabajando con ella. Le gusta diseñarnos algunos de nuestros vestuarios.

Hikari: Es asombroso, no muchas personas en su mundo conocen a diseñadores famosos, por cierto les aviso que ya tengo las fotos suyas que saldrán en la revista, sólo que no serán todas. Desean que les mande el resto de las fotos que no aparecerán?

Anju: Si no es molestia le agradeceríamos mucho, ya con el sólo hecho de que las haya tomado sé que salieron fantásticas

Hikari: Así se dieron las cosas, se las mandaré a su representante

Tsubasa: Si no sería molestia puede mandármelas a mi, así yo se las enviaré a las chicas para mayor facilidad

Nao: Me puedes confirmar a qué dirección de correo se te hacen llegar? Sólo tengo los datos de su representante y agencia.

Tsubasa le entregó a Nao y a Hikari una tarjeta con su contacto, al dársela a Hikari por un momento rozó su mano, ambas sintieron una corriente eléctrica. Por lo que nuevamente un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de cada una. Nao no perdió detalle de ello. Arise se despidió de Hikari y de Naoko, se verían en unos 2 días, para la prueba del vestuario. Cuando se fueron Hikari se dirigió a su oficina, Nao empezó a molestarla.

Nao: Como sospechaba, la líder de Arise la has cautivado, y tal parece que ella a ti. Y lo mejor es que ya tienes sus datos personales

Hikari: Ay amiga, no pierdes detalle en nada. Te soy sincera, hay algo en ella que me llama la atención, no sé si decirte que es este sentimiento

Nao: Se llama amor amiga, me daría mucho gusto verte felíz, nunca te has permitido amar y que te amen

Hikari. Sabes bien el porqué no

Nao: Pero no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ya es necesario para tu vida que experimentes este sentimiento? Quiero que seas feliz, no me importa si es con una chica o chico

Hikari: Seguirás insistiendo verdad?

Nao: No amiga, respeto tus decisiones, pero algo me dice que este encuentro ha sido obra del destino

Hikari: Lo pensaré, te parece ir al rato a cenar al restaurante de la vez pasada, debemos aprovechar esos pases gratis, jejeje

Nao: Si amiga, voy a terminar el artículo de Arise

Esa misma tarde las chicas de M's habían planeado reunirse en el restaurante de Hanayo y Rin…


	9. Reunión

**CAPITULO 9. REUNION**

Durante la mañana previo a la reunión, todas las chicas de M's se encuentran algo apuradas, saben que en la tarde se reunirán, por lo que han tratado de terminar gran parte de sus pendientes de sus trabajos. Una chica se encuentra saliendo de una reunión, trae cargando varios papeles, se trata de un manuscrito que estaba en revisión. Mira su reloj y ve que queda bastante tiempo para la reunión. Antes de regresar a su casa decide pasar a comprar algunos manjus, al entrar a la tienda una chica le sonríe

Yukiho: Hola Umi-san, cómo has estado?

Umi: Hola Yukiho, bien, acabo de salir de una reunión, revisaron mi último manuscrito

Yukiho: Tan pronto lo terminaste? Bueno no es de extrañar, tienes gran talento para las letras

Umi: bueno, es una pasión que tengo. Aunque el haber estado en M's me ayudó bastante. Me puedes dar lo de siempre, mientras paso a rezar un poco

Yuhiko: Claro, en un momento te lo doy

Mientras Umi se dirigía al altar familiar de los Kousaka, depositó un manju en él, una fotografía de Honoka estaba, terminó de rezar y fue con Yukiho nuevamente.

Yukiho: Aquí tienes Umi-san, por cierto me enteré que hoy se van a reunir

Umi: Si, vas a poder asistir?

Yukiho: Lo siento, pero debo ayudar en la tienda, mis papás salieron y no puedo. Me saludas a las demás chicas

Umi: Claro, bueno luego te veo

Al salir de la tienda Yukiho observa a Umi, cómo le encantaría que volviera a sonreír un poco, desde lo de Honoka, se sumió en una fuerte depresión, aunque sus demás amigas trataron de sacarla adelante no pudieron, Kotori no se rindió con ella, estuvo el tiempo necesario mientras salía de la depresión, hasta que la hizo reaccionar, que tenía que seguir adelante por la memoria de su querida amiga. Estudió la carrera de administración para poder llevar el negocio familiar, su terapeuta le recomendó tener una actividad, por lo que continúo escribiendo, al principio eran poemas muy depresivos, pero con el tiempo empezaron a ser hermosos poemas, en una ocasión su familia mandó a un concurso sus poemas, no ganaron pero fue el detonante para que algunos editores la buscaran. Actualmente es una escritora famosa, para evitar que la gente la reconozca utiliza otro pseudónimo. Recuerda el tiempo cuando M's regresó de América y tenía mucha gente que la buscaba para un autógrafo. Por ello prefiere el anonimato. No le interesa la fama, de hecho el escribir le ha sido de ayuda para poder sobrellevar la pérdida de su amiga.

Al llegar a su casa, Umi continua revisando el manuscrito, se da un descanso para atender el dojo. Fue una promesa que hizo hacia sus padres, el continuar con la tradición familiar. Ya llegada la hora de la reunión toma un taxi que la lleva al restaurante.

AL llegar la recibe Rin con un fuerte abrazo, Hanayo se encuentra terminando de atender a unos clientes. Unos minutos después empiezan a llegar el resto de las chicas. EL ambiente es agradable, la última en llegar es Maki aunque saben que el trabajo del hospital es bastante pesado. Tuvo que mover mar y cielo para poder estar ahí. Para no causar molestias a los demás comensales la reunión fue en el salón principal, así estarían más tranquilas.

La primera en hablar fue Eli

Eli: Me da gusto verlas chicas, las extrañé bastante. Aunque hemos estado en contacto por mensajes, es bueno verlas en persona. La gira duró algunos meses, pero ya al fin decidí establecerme aquí, en un tiempo más abriré mi propia escuela, algunos de mis conocidos ya me han preguntado cuando comienzo.

Rin: Y ya no seguirás entonces de gira?

Eli: Ya no, decidí ya establecerme aquí. Aunque me encanta el baile, sufría bastante él no ver a Nozomi. Cumplí uno de mis objetivos, el siguiente es la promesa que hice hacia mi amada esposa

RiN: Y cuál es esa promesa?

Hanayo: Rin, es algo personal, así que mejor no hay que preguntar.

Rin: Bueno, no insistiré. Por cierto les informamos que el restaurante ha crecido bastante, si seguimos así podremos abrir otro local, lo que me gusta es que puedo compartir mucho tiempo con Hanayo.

Hanayo: Aunque a veces me hubiera gustado que siguieras compitiendo, disculpa Umi, aún cuando la entrenaste decidió ya no seguir

Umi: Rin tomó la mejor decisión, sé que pudo ganar al menos otra olimpiada, pero déjame decirte que su meta era estar contigo. En los entrenamientos se esforzaba mucho para lograr cumplir su promesa. Cómo es la vida de ser profesora Nozomi?

Nozomi: A veces es difícil, revisar las tareas, cumplir con los programas, probablemente me cambie, un amigo me ha ofrecido una vacante en una escuela particular, está enfocado en aquellas personas que desean viajar o que estarán un tiempo laborando fuera. Tendré bastante tiempo, así que podré apoyar a Eli. Y qué me dices tú Nico, ví la revista de la semana pasada y estás dentro de las 5 idols más populares

Nico. Todavía me queda un camino por recorrer, mi rival a vencer es Tsubasa, ha quedado en los primeros puestos los últimos años

Maki: Aunque para mí eres la número uno

Nico: Lo sé, pero quiero volver a tener ese puesto.

Kotori: Y ya saben cuándo se van a casar?

Maki: Decidimos en unos meses más, ser jefa del hospital es muy pesado, aunque me encanta el trabajo. A veces las jornadas son largas y no puedo ver a Nico.

Nico: Lo entiendo, han sido varias veces que llego a nuestro departamento y está dormida en el sillón, con un buen de expedientes en la mesa. La regaño porque no debe traer trabajo a casa pero sé que es importante.

Maki: Mi madre ya me dice que fijemos bien la fecha. Por cierto Umi, cuando tendrás el libro? Mi padre es un fan tuyo y ya me dice que anda esperando tu nuevo lanzamiento

Umi: Estará listo el mes siguiente, hoy fui a una revisión del manuscrito, sólo necesito corregir unas cosas y lo demás la agencia se encarga. Pediré le manden a tu padre la primera copia.

Nico: Por cierto Kotori cómo vas con el diseño del vestuario de Arise?

Kotori: Me faltan detalles, pero lo entregaré en 2 días. Lo bueno fue que fueron accesibles las personas de la revista en darme oportunidad

Hanayo: Eres una diseñadora muy famosa Kotori,

Rin: Hanayo compra las revistas donde salen tus vestidos

Hanayo: Era un secreto Rin

Kotori: Le pediré mejor a mi secretaria te mande las fotos de las pasarelas

Umi: No fue difícil Kotori que aceptaran que elabores el vestuario de Arise? Me habías dicho que sólo participarías en la pasarela

Kotori: Anju me habló y dijo que le gustaría que le hiciéramos el vestuario, siempre y cuando la revista diera el permiso, lo bueno es que no hubo problemas. Pensé que iba a ser más difícil

Nozimi: Y porqué sería?

Nico: La revista Moonligth es la más popular de Japón, se enfoca en varias áreas, el aparecer ahí te asegura un éxito en tu carrera. Más que éxito es popularidad, sé de buena fuente que tienen personal especializado en cada área. Muchos famosos han querido aparecer ahí, pero tienes que esperar un gran tiempo para ello, siempre y cuando la dueña lo autorice

Eli: Había escuchado de la revista, pero no pensé que causara tanto impacto

Hanayo: Kotori apareció en una edición hace algún tiempo

Kotori: Si, aunque nunca conocí a la dueña, sólo a su otra socia, Naoko Miyazawa. Ella fue la que me entrevistó

Hanayo: Naoko Miyazawa y Hikari Hamazaki son las personas más influyentes actualmente. Sobre todo Hikari. Ella es la dueña de la revista, tiene un talento para la fotografía, muchas personas incluyéndome somos atraídas por las imagénes que aparecen.

Kotori: Nunca la he conocido, el día de la entrevista había otro fotógrafo.

Nico: He escuchado de mi agencia, que tienes que reservar con ella con bastante tiempo, mínimo 7 meses. Son pocas ocasiones en las que va a un evento, aún siendo exclusivo. Es un misterio. A lo mejor no le gusta aparecer tanto en público. Por ello es difícil recordarla, quizá te la puedas topar en la calle y no sabrías quien es. Algún día espero tener la oportunidad de aparecer en esa revista.

Umi: Esperemos que si..

Kotori: Por cierto les entrego las entradas para la pasarela, me gustaría me acompañaran

Hanayo: Gracias Kotori

Mientras las chicas seguían conversando, Hikari y Naoko llegaron al restaurante. Pidieron la especialidad. Aunque no le gustaba trabajar mientras comía, Naoko tuve que revisar su laptop y contestar los mails, el tiempo estaba encima para la pasarela. Mientras Hikari tuvo que ir al tocador, al abrir la puerta del baño pare regresar con Nao, una persona entró, se trataba de Nozomi. Ambas se vieron unos segundos, Nozomi se sorprendió al ver a Hikari, su esencia era un poco parecida a Honoka, mientras Hikari sintió otro dolor de cabeza. Así que mejor se retiró dejando a una Nozomi sorprendida. Al regresar a su mesa Hikari seguía con el dolor fuerte, por lo que le dijo a Naoko que se retiraran.

Nozomi regresó con las chicas, trató de actuar normal, aunque su rostro se veía algo aturdido. Eli lo notó pero prefirió esperar a llegar a casa para preguntarle, no quería causar un alboroto con las chicas si le preguntaba que le pasaba, confiaba en Nozomi en que le diría inmediatamente en caso de no sentirse bien. Pero notó que regresaba a su forma de ser con el transcurrir del tiempo.

Antes de que terminaran la velada, hicieron un brindis en honor de su amistad, recordando a su amiga tan preciada.

Al llegar a casa, Eli le preguntó que le había pasado a lo que Nozomi le informó que había visto a una chica parecida a Honoka, lo que le causó una sorpresa. Sólo que se retiró rápidamente.

Eli abrazó a su esposa, ya que comenzó a llorar, recordó los momentos que pasaron juntas, le tenía una gran gratitud a ella. Ya más tranquila se fueron a dormir, pero recordó la carta del tarot, aquella luz que traería un gran cambio. Será acaso que el destino nos tiene preparada otra sorpresa? Sólo espero que no sea nada grave, ya no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo …. Pensó Nozomi antes de quedar dormida.


	10. Promesa

CAPITULO X. PROMESA

Hikari empezaba a preocuparse, aún con el medicamento se seguía sintiendo mal, los doctores le decían que era debido al estrés pero sabía que no era así. Se quedó ese día en casa, Nao terminaría los últimos detalles de la pasarela, le habían indicado que la diseñadora Minami iría a entregar el vestuario, pero no se sentía con ganas de ir. Aunque le hizo prometer a Nao que sólo en caso de emergencia iría. Decidió acostarse, tratando de dormir un rato, aunque cuando estaba conciliando el sueño su celular sonó, se trataba de su secretaria, le informaba que debía ir a firmar los contratos, no podían retrasarse. No le quedó más que ir a la empresa de su abuelo, lo bueno es que no tardaría tanto. Cuando iba en camino, vió imágenes publicitarias de la pasarela, un anuncio llamó su atención, era Arise, promocionando su nuevo sencillo. Recordó que no había mandado las fotos a Tsubasa, empezó a buscar la tarjeta que le había dado. Volvió a mirar las fotos, un extraño sentimiento se había apoderado de ella, sentía calidez y a la vez tristeza, aunque sonreía en las fotos la aura de ella era muy triste, quería saber que lo causaba. No sabía el porqué pero al mandar el mail le pidió a Tsubasa que revisara las fotos, en caso de no gustarle alguna podría solicitar otra sesión.

Unas horas después recibió una respuesta de Tsubasa, agradeciéndoles las fotos, le habían encantado por lo que no habría necesidad de otra sesión, aunque le gustaría que ella fuera la que tomara las fotos de la diseñadora Minami.

Hikari volvió a responder que estaría encantada, sólo que le confirmara que día sería.

Quedaron de acuerdo en la fecha, que es cuando Tsubasa tendría un pequeño descanso.

Al llegar la noche Nao vió que su amiga estaba muy felíz, algo bueno había pasado, le preguntó el porqué? A lo que Hikari sólo le dijo que dieron noticias buenas de que en unos días más la empresa de su abuelo estaría ya cotizando en la bolsa americana. No le creyó del todo pero decidió no preguntar Nao. El día del encuentro, Hikari estaba algo nerviosa, aunque muchas veces se dijo que no podía abrirse al amor, el destino quería que fuera así. Tsubasa llegó sola, también estaba algo nerviosa. La presencia de Hikari la inquietaba, pero a la vez la tranquilizaba. La barrera que se había puesto alrededor empezaba a caerse, quería seguir conociendo a Hikari. Después de haberse puesto de acuerdo en el día para reunirse, Tsubasa empezó a meditar sobre los sentimientos que le causaba Hikari, aunque quería negarlo algo en ella le llamaba el interés, no quería seguir pensando que su esencia era parecida a la de Honoka. Decidió ir con Yukiho:

Tsubasa: Lamento el haberte llamado tan de repente, pero debo consultarte algo

Yukiho: No te preocupes, sabes que me puedes llamar cuando puedas

Tsubasa: Los últimos días he pensado mucho en mi vida, en lo que pudo ser y en lo que ha sido, y quiero tu sinceridad Yukiho, sabes que eres de las personas en las que tengo muchísima confianza. Cuando ganamos el concurso a la mejor Idol, el premio fue un artículo en la revista Moonligth

Yukiho: Te refieres a la revista más importante de Japón?

Tsubasa: Así es, el día de la sesión de fotos la misma Hikari Hamazaki nos tomó las fotos

Yukiho: Que gran oportunidad, he escuchado de Alisa que es la mejor revista y que es la mejor fotógrafa. Sus fotos son fabulosas

Tsubasa: El detalle Yukiho es que aunque lo he negado me he sentido atraída hacia ella, algo en ella me tranquiliza, siento que la he conocido por mucho, pero lo que me duele es que veo un poco de Honky en ella

Yukiho: Ya veo

Tsubasa: Vine a pedirte perdón Yukiho, ya que siento que si no lo hago estaré traicionando tu confianza, muchas veces te dije que nunca volvería a amar otra vez pero no puedo negar esto

Yukiho: No me debes pedir perdón Tsubasa, sé lo mucho que has sufrido, el no haber podido cumplir uno de tus sueños ha sido muy doloroso, tienes mi apoyo, mi hermana así lo hubiera querido. Es tiempo de seguir adelante…Ya pasaron 7 años, es tiempo de que te des otra oportunidad.

Las palabras de apoyo de Yukiho fueron fundamentales para Tsubasa, el día de la reunión quedaron en que ella llegaría a su oficina. Al llegar Hikari ya se encontraba ahí. Al saludarse ambas estaban sonrojadas, Hikari le pidió a Tsubasa se cambiara para tomar las fotos del vestido y del vestuario que hizo Minami-san. Al terminar de cambiarse Hikari le comentó a Tsubasa que se veía muy bien. Al momento de tomar las fotos, Hikari cambiaba su actitud, daba instrucciones muy precisas, se notaba el tipo de trabajo que realizaba. No por algo es la mejor fotógrafa.

Al terminar la sesión y que Tsubasa se cambiara le ofreció un refrigerio.

Hikari: Y hace cuánto que eres una idol?

Tsubasa: Empecé en la preparatoria, en aquel entonces éramos school idols

Hikari: Ya veo, cuando decidiste volverte profesional?

Tsubasa. Ya casi para graduarme nuestra manager nos preguntó que si queríamos seguir en el mundo de la música, el camino sería pesado pero aquí estoy.

Hikari: Ha sido un largo camino entonces, hace unos días estaba comiendo cuando anunciaron que te habías convertido en la número uno

Tsubasa: No te mentiré, es un camino duro estar en éste medio, pero a la vez es gratificante, me encanta ver el rostro de las personas que te apoyan. Además hace mucho tiempo hice una promesa de nunca rendirme, de conseguir lo más alto

Hikari: A alguien en particular le hiciste esa promesa?

Tsubasa: A Honky,

Hikari: Honky?

Tsubasa Es una persona muy importante para mi

Hikari: Me imagino que es una gran persona, por la forma en que la llamas con mucho cariño

Tsubasa: Así es

Hikari: Alguna vez deberías traerla y les puedo hacer una sesión

Tsubasa: Me encantaría pero no será posible

Hikari: No es molestia, así que no dudes

Tsubasa: Es que ella ya no se encuentra con nosotros.

Hikari: Discúlpame, no tenía la intención de hacerte sentir triste. Ahora te entiendo un poco más

Tsubasa: A qué te refieres?

Hikari: Mis fotos logran captar la esencia de las personas, en una foto aunque sales sonriendo tu aura emite una tristeza.

Tsubasa: ha pasado ya un tiempo y poco a poco he ido superando el dolor,

Hikari: Nuevamente discúlpame, no era mi intención que te pusieras triste, como una forma de disculpa haré lo siguiente: tienes reservada una edición sólo para ti, además esta tarjeta te de acceso a todo el edificio, puedes venir a visitarme cuando gustes.

Tsubasa: Sería un honor, y qué hay de ti? Quién es realmente Hikari Hamazaki?

Hikari: Qué tanto sabes de mi?

Tsubasa: Sólo que eres una gran empresaria, dueña de las empresas Hamazaki y Moonligth. La mejor fotógrafa.

Hikari: Esa es la parte que aparece en la revista no?

Tsubasa: jeje, me descubriste, Anju me dió a leer los artículos donde sales

Hikari: Déjame mostrarte algo

Hikari se levantó y fue a un enorme librero que se encontraba en la oficina, intentaba tomar un albúm, pero no lo alcanzaba, al ver ello Tsubasa fue a su lado pero se dio cuenta que tampoco lo iba alcanzar, en un mal movimiento de Hikari se fue hacia atrás tomando el album, haciendo que otros libros cayeran sobre ella, Tsubasa trató de cubrirla pero se resbaló encima de Hikari. Los rostros de cada una estaban muy cerca, un sonrojo apareció en cada una, sus corazones empezaron a latir rápidamente, sin saber quién fue la primera en acercarse más se dieron un beso…Una sensación cálida sintió Tsubasa, no sabía el porqué pero una corriente sintió, imágenes de su amada le llegaban por lo que una lágrima descendió de su mejilla.

En cambio en Hikari miles de imágenes le venían a la mente, el dolor de cabeza se incrementó, al sentir la lágrima de Tsubasa la tuvo que apartar, se levantó rápidamente, avanzó unos pasos dándole la espalda a Tsubasa. Tsubasa tardó un poco en reaccionar luego que Hikari la apartó, no se había percatado que algunas lágrimas descendían de ella, se acercó a Hikari y le pidió disculpas pero ella no le respondió.

Hikari no escuchó lo que dijo Tsubasa, sentía la cabeza explotar, visualizaba muchas imágenes, al final no pudo más, sintió cómo todo le daba vueltas, al tratar de abrir los ojos vió que todo se puso negro…..


	11. Aflicciones

CAPITULO X. AFLICCIONES

Tsubasa seguía en la sala de espera, seguía esperando noticias de Hikari. Estaba acompañada por Naoko, quien lucía muy preocupada, iba de un lado a otro de la sala, se reprochaba el no haber estado con su amiga, menos mal que en el colapso Tsubasa estuvo con ella. Aunque pensó que hacía Hikari con Tsubasa…

Mientras esperaban Tsubasa recordó lo que había pasado:

Al tratar nuevamente de disculparse con Hikari, vió cómo caía. Rápidamente alcanzó a tomarla entre sus brazos para evitar que se golpeara, vió que estaba desmayada. Por la hora no había nadie en la oficina, si llamaba a una ambulancia podría demorarse algo, así que optó por llevarla al hospital, lo bueno es que había llevado su carro. En el camino llamó a Nao, le dijo lo que había pasado, al llegar al hospital al tratar de cargarla no se dió cuenta que la cadena que colgaba del cuello de Hikari se cayó en el asiento del copiloto.

Unos minutos después el doctor notificó a Nao que se encontraba más estable Hikari, pero debía reposar, aunque aún no despertaba por el medicamento. Probablemente despertaría unas horas después. Nao agradeció al doctor y a Tsubasa le pidió se fuera a descansar, ella no quería pero le pidió que así lo hiciera, le mantendría al tanto cuando Hikari se hubiera estabilizado.

Al salir del hospital, Tsubasa permaneció un rato en su carro, se sentía muy mal, vió la mirada de decepción de Hikari, ya que aún no lograba olvidar a Honoka y para Hikari significó que Tsubasa la veía como un remplazo. Un golpe le dió al tablero de su auto, lo que causó que la cadena se cayera abajo del asiento. Ya un poco más tranquila se fue a su departamento, cuando volviera a ver a Hikari le pediría disculpas, aunque pensó tal vez que ella no desearía verla.

Nao se encontraba en el cuarto del hospital donde estaba Hikari, habían pasado algunas horas, por lo que en cualquier momento Hikari podría despertar. Le preocupaba bastante su estado, y más por lo que indicó el doctor. Una vez concluida la pasarela definitivamente tomarían unas largas vacaciones.

Mientras pensaba en ello, al mirar la cama de Hikari vió que se había despertado y miraba toda la habitación.

Nao: amiga, me tenías muy preocupada. Cómo te sientes? Deja llamo al doctor

Pero Hikari no respondía, se quedaba mirando alrededor de la habitación y a ella, fue un golpe duro cuando Hikari hizo las siguientes preguntas:

Hikari: Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?

Nao: Déjame llamar al doctor.

Después de que Nao llamó al doctor y que revisaran a Hikari, le indicó sus sospechas.

Doctor: Con base a sus antecedentes, no es de extrañar que sufra de amnesia. Le acabo de administrar un medicamento para que no tenga un ataque de ansiedad. Esperemos que en las siguientes horas, una vez que despierte regrese un poco a la normalidad. Lo que me temo es que si le da un tercer ataque las consecuencias sean graves, ya le había informado a la srita. Hamazaki al respecto, nuevamente recomiendo que se tome un largo descanso, alejarse de sus actividades.

Nao: Así lo haremos doctor.

A la mañana siguiente, todavía Hikari no despertaba. Reagendó sus citas para permanecer ese día con Hikari. Le informó a Tsubasa que ya se encontraba mejor, sólo un poco de descanso es lo que necesitaba. Estaba revisando los pendientes de la pasarela y de la revista, cuando escuchó que su amiga la llamaba.

Hikari: Me siento cansada, dónde estoy?

Nao: Amiga, que bueno que ya estás mejor. Me diste un gran susto. Déjame llamar al doctor

Nuevamente después de ser revisada, el doctor prefirió que se quedara ese día para hacerle algunos estudios. Le informó a Hikari que había tenido otro ataque, y que había sufrido pérdida parcial de la memoria. Hikari lucía preocupada, ya habían tenido ésta conversación con el doctor, sabía que los síntomas empezaban a ser más fuertes.

El resto del día Nao permaneció con ella, el día fue eterno para Hikari, ya que Nao no le permitió ayudar con la revista y la pasarela, necesitaba relajarse.

En la noche fue dada de alta al no haber una recaída, aunque Hikari deseaba cenar en el restaurante de Hanayo y de Rin decidieron ir al departamento directamente y pedir comida.

Nao se quedó dormida en el sillón, había tenido un pesado día, así que Hikari al verla dormida la cubrió con una manta. Salió nuevamente al balcón a contemplar el cielo, recordaba poco del día anterior. Al revisar su teléfono vió bastantes llamadas de Tsubasa, su memoria estaba algo confusa, recordaba el haber estado con ella en la oficina, el momento de caer al tratar de agarrar un álbum, el rostro de ambas mirándose muy cerca, era todo lo que recordaba, decidió ir a dormir, había tenido un día complicado, empezaba a preocuparse, los síntomas empezaban a empeorar, temía lo peor, así que antes de irse a dormir, realizó una llamada para poner en marcha su plan.

Lamentablemente no pudo dormir del todo bien, visualizaba muchas imágenes, sobre todo de personas, no lograba distinguir sus rostros. Decidió levantarse al no poder dormir, ya eran las 5 am, la imagen de ella y Tsubasa dándose un beso le había llegado antes de despertar, se sentía tan real pero pensó que sólo había sido un sueño.

Como era algo temprano salió a caminar, hacía bastante tiempo que no había tomado un paseo recorriendo la ciudad donde vivía. Tomó algunas fotografías de personas, de la ciudad, de los animales, la vida matutina…. Haría un pequeño reportaje en su revista aprovechando las fotografías. Llevaba alrededor de 2 hrs recorriendo la ciudad, cuando visualizó un templo, decidió también fotografiarlo, aprovechando también rezó. En su recorrido le comenzó a dar hambre, empezó a buscar algún lugar donde pudiera comer, cuando vió un letro de manjus, la entrada decía Tienda Kousaka, se disponía a entrar cuando su celular sonó, se trataba de Nao.

Nao: Amiga, dónde estás? Estás bien?

Hikari: Si amiga, salí un rato

Nao: Me tenías muy preocupada, imagina mi angustia al despertar y ver que no estabas, pensé que te habías sentido mal

Hikari: Lo siento amiga, ya pensaba regresar

Nao: Ya desayunaste?

Hikari: Apenas iba a comprar algo,

Nao: Necesito que vengas rápido, ya pedí algo para el desayuno, hubo un tema con la pasarela, los directivos llamaron y quieren una reunión.. no te molestaría pero hicieron énfasis en que debes estar presente

Hikari: No te preocupes, déjame pedir un taxi y voy

Al colgar Hikari se dirigió a la esquina para pedir el taxi, ya no tendría oportunidad de comprar los manjus, en ese momento iba saliendo de la tienda Yukiho, al voltear hacia donde estaba Hikari por un momento le pareció ver a su hermana, corrió para alcanzar a la persona que estaba en la esquina, pero al llegar vió que una persona subía en un taxi.

Faltaban 3 días para la pasarela, por lo que al término de la reunión Nao y Hikari se dirigieron a la oficina, aunque quería Nao que Hikari descansara sabía que no iba a poder, trató de abarcar gran parte del trabajo para evitar presionar a Hikari, la ventaja es que contaban con personal muy capacitado. El resto de la tarde pasó muy rápido, cuando menos se imaginaron ya era las 9 pm. Decidieron irse a descansar, en el departamento Nao vió que Hikari miraba muy pensativa el cielo, sabía que estaba pensando acerca de todo, era un hábito que tenía desde que la conoció. Se acercó a dejarle una taza con chocolate, sabía que su amiga necesitaba ese espacio por lo que no le preguntó nada, sólo depositó la taza y se alejó, pero su amiga comentó:

Hikari: No has pensado que la vida podría ser un sueño? Qué en cualquier momento despertarás y verás la realidad? Sabes, últimamente no me he sentido del todo bien, siento que en cualquier momento la vida que estoy llevando desaparecerá

Nao: Lo dices por el ataque que te dió?

Hikari: Puede ser amiga,

Nao: O lo dices por las imágenes que te están llegando y no te han dejado dormir del todo?

Hikari: Desde cuando lo sabes?

Nao: Tu abuelo me contó una parte, y en el último ataque el doctor confirmó mis sospechas, sé que no te gusta hablar del tema pero no crees que ya es hora de que te enfoques en una sola cosa? Eres mi mejor amiga, y me duele ver tu sufrimiento, has hecho cosas grandiosas en éstos años pero si para tu recuperación se necesita que dejes atrás la empresa, así como la revista hazlo, no te detengas por mi

Hikari: Pero fue una promesa hacia mi abuelo, le debo tanto

Nao: Lo sé amiga, pero él quería que fueras feliz, que no te preocuparas por la empresa, por ello designó a personal capacitado para su administración. Además ya designé al nuevo personal que administrará la revista mientras estamos de vacaciones, creíste que te iba a dejar sola mientras ibas recorriendo el mundo?

Hikari: Pero..

Nao: Nada de peros, además son indicaciones médicas, en ese descanso espero te restablezcas y veas nuevas metas, cualquier decisión que tomes con los negocios tienes mi apoyo…

Hikari. Gracias

Nao: Nada de gracias, para eso son los amigos, también me gustaría que abras tu corazón al amor, como te he dicho algo me dice que es lo que te hace falta,,, por cierto has hablado con Tsubasa, me preguntó cómo seguías?

Hikari: No amiga, vi que me llamó varias veces pero no he regresado su llamada

Nao: Y qué esperas? La pobre sigue angustiada, si la hubieras visto en el hospital

Hikari: Mañana trataré de comunicarme con ella…..


	12. Angustia

CAPITULO XII. ANGUSTIA

Tsubasa se seguía sintiendo mal, al no recibir llamada de Hikari pensó que ya no quería verla más. Los entrenamientos la distraían un poco, sus amigas notaban que algo tenía pero cuando le preguntaban sólo decía que era el nerviosismo por la pasarela. Aunque no le creían del todo.

En uno de los pequeños descansos, recibió un mensaje de Hikari, le decía que esperaba no importunarla, le comentó que ya se sentía bien. Tsubasa le respondió que se alegraba que estuviera mejor. Inmediatamente recibió una llamada de Hikari:

Hikari: Hola Tsubasa, espero no agarrarte tan ocupada, me imaginé que tenías un poco de tiempo al responder mi mensaje tan rápido

Tsubasa: Estoy en un pequeño descanso, mi manager nos ha puesto a repetir infinidad de veces la coreografía, ya el viernes es la pasarela. Me imagino que también andarás bien ocupada, pero dime ya estás bien?

Hikari: Realmente te hablé para agradecerte el que me llevaras al hospital, gracias a ello no pasó mucho tiempo para que me atendieran, ya me siento bien. Nao no me ha dejado trabajar bastante, la pobre parece un mapache con las ojeras que tiene. Pero pronto acabará la pasarela.

Por cierto cuando te puedo ver? Me gustaría invitarte a comer por todas las molestias que te ocasioné

Tsubasa: Realmente podré pasando la pasarela,

Hikari: Me imaginé, ya me dirás que día, por cierto pasó algo el día que nos vimos?

Tsubasa: (Un poco nerviosa) a qué te refieres?

Hikari: No sé, me da la impresión que pasó algo entre nosotras

Tsubasa: etto,

Hikari: Aunque debe ser imaginaciones mía, la verdad no recuerdo del todo, el doctor me dijo que por el colapso sufrí amnesia parcial. Aunque me dirías si pasó algo verdad?

Tsubasa: Realmente sólo charlamos

Hikari: Si, lo sabía, bueno luego charlamos Nao me llama. Cuídate

Tsubasa: Tú también

Al colgar por una parte Tsubasa se sintió más tranquila, Hikari no recordaba el beso por lo que no podría esperar algún reclamo, pero por otro lado sintió una mayor tristeza al saber que aún no había dejado de pensar en Honoka. Será acaso que no volvería a amar otra vez?

Con estos pensamientos volvió a los ensayos.

Mientras en la oficina de Hikari, Nao terminaba de enseñarle los últimos arreglos de la pasarela, entre llamadas a proveedores, de la empresa, el día se fue muy rápido. Nao tuvo que ir a dejar unos contratos con unos nuevos clientes. En ese lapso Hikari recibió una llamada, se trataba de la voz de un hombre, le indicaba que su pedido estaba listo. Al colgar, alzó la foto donde se encontraba con su abuelo, otra lágrima descendió, al mirar fijamente la fotografía vió que traía la cadena, por instinto agarro su cuello para tratar de sostener su cadena pero se dio cuenta que no estaba. El pánico se apoderó de ella, desde hace bastante tiempo que la tenía, era un recuerdo muy importante.

Dos horas despúes Nao regresó, se le hizo extraño que hubiera demasiado movimiento en la oficina de su amiga, al entrar vió que estaba hecha un desastre, papeles por todos lados, libros, revistas, todo se encontraba desorganizado, por un momento creyó que alguien había entrado, iba a llamar a seguridad pero se dio cuenta que Hikari estaba en el suelo arrojando con desesperación todos los documentos, al acercarse a ella la tomó del hombro, al mirarla Hikari vió que tenía los ojos rojos, le preguntó que había pasado, pero Hikari la abrazó, empezó a llorar muy fuerte. Ya que se calmó Hikari, la dirigió al sillón, iba a salir un momento para traerle algo caliente pero Hikari no la dejaba, entonces llamó a recepción y pidió a su secretaria 2 tazas de chocolate, sólo que pidió que no entrara a la oficina, que tocara la puerta cuando estuviera listo el pedido. Hikari seguía sin hablar, 5 minutos después tocaron a la oficina, Nao pidió a Hikari la soltara para que pudiera traer las bebidas. Abrió la puerta y le indicó a la secretaria que cancelara el resto de las citas, afortunadamente sólo tenía 2 pero podían esperar.

Se acercó nuevamente a Hikari y le dijo que bebiera, ya un poco más tranquila le preguntó que había pasado:

Nao: Amiga, me tienes muy preocupada, pensé que alguien había entrado, dime necesitas que llame al doctor?

Hikari: Estoy bien amiga, lo que pasa es….. que… no encuentro mi cadena

Nao: La que siempres traes contigo?

Hikari: Si,,, sabes lo que representa

Nao: Lo sé, cuando recuerdas que fue la última vez que la traías?

Hikari: No sé decirte, por eso pensé en registrar cada rincón de la oficina, pedí al ama de llaves me informara si en el departamento había encontrado algo cuando hacía la limpieza, pero me dice que no ha encontrada nada en los últimos días. Por ello pensé que en la oficina podría estar… qué voy a hacer amiga? Me siento fatal

Nao: Cálmate, te ayudaré a buscar, si es necesario pediré que en cada rincón de la empresa lo registren, así como en el departamento, en su caso también publicaré un anuncio para su localización.

Hikari: Espero pronto encontrarla, me siento ansiosa si no la traigo,, cómo no me dí cuenta en qué momento la perdí,, soy una descuidada

Nao: Por ahora necesito trates de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que la traías, de ahí partiremos a todos los lugares en que hayas estado

Hikari: Gracias amiga,

Nao. Por ahora, vayamos a cenar algo, pediremos comida del resturante que te encanta, sé que será difícil pero necesito que te tranquilices, sabes lo que podría hacer el estresarte bastante,

Hikari: Lo sé, pero qué haré si no la encuentro?

Nao: Por ahora, tratar de tranquilizarte, haremos todo lo posible para localizarla

Hikari: está bien, lamento haber puesto arriba la oficina

Nao: Es lo de menos, así que vamos, recoge tu bolsa y a cenar,

Hikari. Ese es otro detalle, ayúdame a localizarla, debe estar en algún rincón de toda la oficina, recuerdo que fue lo primero que revisé, debe estar debajo de alguno de tantos papeles

Nao: bueno, espero que no nos lleve tanto tiempo

Luego de media hora, ambas amigas se dirigieron al departamento, pidieron que la cena les fuera llevada ahí, Hikari necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad.

Faltaba sólo un día para la pasarela, afortunadamente ya casi todo el trabajo estaba listo, faltaban pequeños detalles, pero se podrían arreglar en tiempo. Hikari se había dormido primero, Nao rogaba que pudiera encontrar la cadena, sabia lo importante que era para su amiga, pero algo en su interior le decía que lo que había pasado era sólo una parte de lo que vendría, ojalá que ese presentimiento no se cumpliera.


	13. Pasarela

CAPITULO. LA PASARELA

Hikari no pudo dormir, estuvo dando vueltas toda la noche. La preocupación de no encontrar su cadena la consumía, al mirar el reloj, indicaba que era las 4 am, decidió levantarse, aun cuando sabía que necesitaba descanso, no iba a poder dormir. Decidió hojear su diario, hacia un tiempo que lo había dejado, estaba lleno de fotografías de todos los lugares a los que había visitado, sus primeros logros, otorgamiento de premios etc. Una fotografía algo maltratada, junto con la narración de la misma ocupaba varias páginas, a veces quisiera olvidarlo pero era evidencia de todo lo que le ha ocurrido. El tiempo pasó rápido y escuchó el sonido de alguien en la ducha, se trataba de Nao. Sabía que ese día sería muy estresante, tenían que concluir los detalles para la pasarela que se efectuaría el día siguiente. Decidió que mientras Nao se encontraba bañando hacer el desayuno. Nao al entrar a la cocina, vió que su amiga estaba leyendo algunas revistas, sabía que no había podido dormir. Hikari le entregó la lista con los lugares en que había estado las últimas 2 semanas, así que mientras terminaban de desayunar Nao ordenó una búsqueda por toda la empresa, así mismo pidió a algunas personas ir al departamento de cosas perdidas, sabía que en Japón las personas acostumbraban dejar las cosas que encontraban en ese departamento, era una de las características propias de aquel país.

Nao: Amiga, sé que no dormiste del todo, ya solicité lo necesario para encontrarla.

Hikari: Espero que la búsqueda de resultados, me siento ansiosa por no traerla

Nao. Lo sé, pero necesitas tratar de calmar esa ansiedad, recuerdas lo que el doctor ordenó

Hikari: sí, trataré. Bueno de momento chequemos lo último que falta

Nao: te acabo de mandar la información, por cierto si le hablaste a Tsubasa?

Hikari: Sí, me dijo que me avisaría cuando pudiera venir, sabes que ambas tenemos una gran agenda

Nao: y dime amiga, has pensado en avanzar con ella? Sé que le agradas bastante, corrijo ambas se agradan

Hikari: De momento dejaré las cosas así, con todo lo que ha pasado no creo sea el momento adecuado para iniciar algo, tal vez cuando me sienta mejor

Nao: ya no diré más,

Después de revisar la información, salieron al lugar donde se celebraría la pasarela, Nao dirigía los últimos detalles, sabía que Hikari no tenía la concentración necesaria. Nuevamente el día se fue rapidísimo. Una llamada le informaba a Nao que no habían encontrado nada, empezó a preocuparse, la mayoría de los lugares en donde había estado su amiga ya habían sido revisados, incluso pidió si en el hospital habían encontrado algo. Rezaba a todos los dioses que alguien la tuviera en su poder y se comunicara para devolverla. De momento decidió no informar a su amiga, ya le diría una vez pasada la pasarela. Le preocupaba la reacción que pudiera tener en Hikari al informarle al respecto, el doctor le había dicho que tratara de evitar tener tanto estrés. Realizó otras llamadas solicitando la búsqueda por todos lados.

Mientras tanto Tsubasa y las chicas terminaban los ensayos, sabían que no podían excederse, el evento era mañana y tenían que descansar. Ya no había estado en contacto con Hikari desde la última vez, aún sentía algo de culpa, aunque Hikari no recordara lo que había pasado entre ellas, el hecho de saber que aún no podía abrir su corazón a otra persona la lastimaba. No le había contado a las chicas lo que rondaba por su mente, no quería preocuparlas pero se daban cuenta por su actitud. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo abrió, pero la nostalgia que sentía era muy fuerte, al pasar cada página y ver la felicidad que había tenido, comenzó a llorar, necesitaba sacar toda la frustración, enojo, que había estado sintiendo éstos últimos días.

Al final no supo cuando se quedó dormida, al lado de ella se encontraba un albúm, con todas las fotografía de ella con Honoka. La última página mostraba la última cita que habían tenido, un día antes que el destino le arrebatara su felicidad.

Al día siguiente al bajar del departamento, el conserje le entregó una cajita, le informó que el día anterior un joven la dejó informando que la había encontrado en su auto, aunque la cajita fue un detalle del joven, era un gran admirador de Arise. Tsubasa iba a abrir la cajita, cuando una llamada recibió, era de Yukiho.

Yukiho: Muchas gracias por los boletos, ya estamos preparadas para verte en el escenario.

Tsubasa: Sabía que te gustaría, quería contar con el apoyo de alguien cercano

Yukiho: Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo

Tsubasa: Bueno te veo al rato, imagino que irás con Alisa verdad?,

Yukiho: Sí, mis papás se disculpan, pero tuvieron que ir a acompañar a la abuela

Tusaba: No te preocupes, nos vemos

Decidió ver después el contenido de la cajita, así que la guardó en su bolso, por lo que se dirigió al coche que ya la estaba esperando, en él ya venían las demás chicas. Se dirigieron a la pasarela, aunque era temprano, tenían que revisar también los últimos detalles.

Al entrar y ver el escenario, se asombraron bastante, una cascada de agua caía en medio del escenario, los técnicos seguían probando las luces, que le daban un gran toque al escenario, el audio se escuchaba en todo el lugar. La pasarela sería celebrada en el Auditorio de Tokio, era un lugar bastante enorme para la cantidad de personas que asistirían. Aunque no era común celebrar las pasarelas en ese tipo de lugares, los organizadores habían establecido que una vez terminada la pasarela algunos grupos de idols cantarían, entre las que estarían por supuesto Arise, iba a ser una gran evento tanto nacional como internacional, muchos diseñadores famosos irían ahí, su amiga Kotori también participaría, por lo que sabía que las demás miembros de M's estarían presentes.

Se dirigieron al camerino reservado para ellas, poco a poco empezaron a escuchar más ruido, el lugar se estaba llenando, Kotori apareció para saludarlas, y darle el último toque al vestido que usaría Tsubasa. Les había informado que las demás chicas ya habían llegado, pero sabían que no podían pasar a verla hasta que hubiera terminado el espectáculo. Por cuestiones de seguridad y evitar un desorden. También Kotori se asombró de cómo lucía el escenario, le había comentado a Tsubasa que la revista Moonligth se había encargado de ello, no era de extrañar el resultado.

El tiempo pasó rapidísimo, escucharon algunos aplausos, y una voz muy conocida para ella, que anunciaba el inicio del evento.


	14. Un gran impacto

CAPITULO XIV. UN GRAN IMPACTO

Hikari y Nao llegaron también muy temprano a la pasarela, aunque todo ya estaba listo, necesitan asegurarse que no faltaba nada, en ése tipo de eventos no hay nada garantizado. Hikari seguía con el semblante serio, Nao sabía que la angustia la invadía, y temía que un ataque le diera, seguían sin tener noticias de si alguien había informado que tenía la cadena. Al llegar al lugar, Hikari como toda una profesional cambió su actitud, de momento tenía que enfocarse en el evento. Aunque no le había contado a Nao, el dolor de cabeza había incrementado, el medicamento no estaba haciendo efecto. Ese día Hikari lucía un vestido de color rojo, resaltando su esbelta figura, lucía muy hermosa. Nao lucía un vestido color azul, también se veía muy linda. Tanto hombres como mujeres se quedaban viendo a Hikari, era inusual verla en persona, sabían de su gran fama y ese vestido la hacía ver irresistible. Las chicas de M's también se le quedaron viendo, a todas les causaba una nostalgia el verla, por un momento a Nozomi le pareció ver la esencia de Honoka en ella aunque sabía que era imposible, pero la misma carta le seguía apareciendo. Nico estaba indicándole a las chicas que no perdieran detalle de nada, era una gran oportunidad conocer a Hikari en persona, pocas veces aparecía en persona. El escenario se oscureció, y un grupo de bailarines entró en escena, al término del baile Nao y Hikari se dirigieron al centro del escenario, daban la bienvenida a todo el mundo. Hikari agradeció el apoyo de todos los asistentes, así como aquellos que la estaban viendo por internet y televisión, por lo que se dió inicio a la pasarela.

Los modelos de la ropa que se presentaba eran muy diversos, algunos eran simples, otros muy exóticos, todo dependía del gusto del diseñador, así como del modelo.

Al entrar en escena Tsubasa causó una gran sensación, el vestido que traía era de color blanco, era escotado luciendo su esbelta figura, la falda caía en pliegues haciendo el efecto de una cascada, y los zapatos también de color plateado en forma de una rosa, se veían muy hermosos, llevaba el pelo entrelazado, con algunos mechones sueltos, un aire de frescura le daba a su rostro. Unos aretes de diamante hacían lucir muy bien todo el conjunto. El diseño del vestido era de Kotori. Recibió una gran ovación.

Nico señalaba a Maki cada vestido que salía, le decía sobre los diseñadores, las marcas, los modelos, etc., parecía una niña pequeña. Sabía Maki que Nico le pediría a Kotori un vestido. A ella también le encantó el vestido que usó Tsubasa. La imagen de ella y Nico en un vestido de novias le vino a la mente, hablaría ya con Nico más tarde para fijar el día de la boda.

Luego de 2 horas finalizó la primera parte del desfile, durante el medio tiempo algunas bandas populares participarían. Mientras tanto Hikari fue a su camerino el dolor de cabeza seguía, necesitaba tomar más medicamento. Nao seguía viendo algunos detalles de la pasarela, hasta el momento estaba siendo un éxito, mandó a descansar a Hikari mientras terminaba, Nao sería la encargada de cerrar, por lo que su presencia ya no sería necesaria.

Comenzó la segunda parte, siguieron los diseñadores deleitando al público con sus creaciones, la que estaba ganando más ovaciones eran los conjuntos de Kotori. Antes de finalizar, Nao se dirigió nuevamente al escenario e indicó que como parte del desfile, algunos grupos de idols cantarían para dar por terminado la pasarela. Arise comenzó a tocar, aunque las chicas de M's y Yukiho notaron que algo andaba mal con Tsubasa, su voz lucía algo apagada aunque sólo fue unos pequeños momentos, pudo cantar las canciones como siempre. Al final de su participación y despedirse del público salió apresurada del escenario, pidió a la secretaria de Hikari le indicara donde se encontraba, pero le negaron la información, había pedido Nao no molestaran a su amiga. Llamó a su celular, después de 4 intentos obtuvo una respuesta, le pidió a Hikari verla pero le dijo que en otra ocasión, tal fue su insistencia que cedió Hikari. Habló con su secretaria y la condujo a donde se encontraba. Era otro camerino, alejado del escenario principal, le había dicho que cuando llegara abriera la puerta sin tocar, al hacerlo no veía a nadie pero al fondo escuchó movimiento, Hikari se encontraba acostada en el piso, Tsubasa se ruborizó ya que el vestido que traía Hikari lucía fenomenal, aunque vió que traía en su frente una toalla, le preguntó si se sentía mal. Hikari le dijo que estaba esperando a Nao. Aunque faltaba al menos otros 15 min para que terminara el evento.

Tsubasa: Siento molestarte, pero necesitaba verte urgentemente

Hikari: Sólo por el favor que me hiciste la vez pasada no me rehúse a verte, pero entiende que no estoy muy bien. Me acabo de tomar otras pastillas, requiero otros 5 min para poder pararme. Te molestaría traerme un vaso con agua fría?

Tsubasa hizo lo que pidió Hikari, al término de esos minutos, poco a poco se reincoporó Hikari.

Hikari: Disculpa mi actitud pero créeme que no me siento del todo bien, sólo espero a Nao para que me lleve a casa. La sesión que te debo será en un tiempo, te avisaré.

Tsubasa: Discúlpame a mí, no pensé que estuvieras así. Sabes me pareces una persona extraordinaria, todo lo que has logrado, siendo tan joven y hermosa, has hecho muchas cosas impresionantes, al ser muy famosa pensaba que ibas a ser déspota, intolerante y muy creída, pero me equivoqué, al contrario…. me has cautivado pero debo pedirte una disculpa

Hikari: De qué?

Tsubasa: El día que nos vimos y sufriste el colapso, la verdad es que …. Nos dimos un beso

Hikari: En serio? Sigo sin recordar, pero porqué hasta ahora me lo dices?

Tsubasa: La culpa me invade, recuerdas que te comenté que mi persona más importante ya no estaba con nosotros, al besarte la recordé, tu esencia es muy parecida, me odio por ello, por ver en ti a Honoka

A Hikari ese nombre le sonaba

Hikari: Y has venido a pedirme que te perdone el que te recuerde a ella?

Tsubasa: En realidad no pensaba decirlo, tal vez su con el tiempo si recordabas, ya te hubieras olvidado de mí, eres una hermosa persona que debe tener a cientos de pretendientes. Pero el motivo por el que me animé a venir es esto

Tsubasa sacó la cajita y se la pasó a Hikari

Hikari: Qué es esto?

Tsubasa: Ábrelo

Hikari abrió la cajita y una enorme sorpresa se llevó, su cadena con el anillo se encontraba adentro

Hikari: Lo había perdido, cómo supiste qué era mío?

Tsubasa: Te había visto la cadena en ocasiones pasadas, el chico que limpia mi auto lo encontró, y la única persona que ha estado en el auto has sido tú, probablemente el día del colapso se te cayó.

Hikari: Gracias, no sabes lo que significa

Tsubasa. Es el otro punto, dime exactamente cómo conseguiste ese anillo

Hikari: De qué hablas? Este anillo lo he tenido por muchísimo tiempo

Tsubasa: Quién eres Hikari? Imagínate mi sorpresa de hace un rato, estaba en el camerino arreglándome y por un descuido de la maquillista tiró mi bolsa, al caer salió la cajita que había guardado y al abrirla ví el contenido, un cadena con un anillo

Hikari: Qué tratas de decir?

Tsubasa: Este anillo se lo dí a mi amada tiempo atrás, tiene grabado sus iniciales, así como la frase Te amaré por siempre.

Hikari: No lo creo

Tsubasa: No miento, dime donde lo encontraste? ¿Por qué lo tienes?

Hikari: No lo sé, siempre lo he tenido conmigo

Tsubasa sujetó a Hikari de los hombros, le pedía una explicación

Tsubasa: Debo saber la verdad, cómo lo obtuviste?

Hikari comenzó a ver imágenes en su cabeza que le llegaban, con fuerza quitó a Tsubasa, se recargó en la pared, mientras con sus manos se apretaba la cabeza.

El ruido de fuegos artificiales llegaba al camerino, al escucharlo el cuerpo de Hikari comenzó a temblar, Tsubasa alcanzó a agarrar a Hikari quien caía, lo que no contaba es que Hikari empezó a tener convulsiones…..


	15. Revelaciones

**CAPITULO XV . REVELACIONES**

Unos minutos antes Nao daba por finalizada la pasarela, agradecía a todos la asistencia, indicaba que la reseña aparecería en el próximo número de la revista. Nao se dirigía hacia donde estaba Hikari, pero escuchó como varios fuegos artificiales eran prendidos, era la sorpresa que habían decidido los directivos, aunque no le habían dicho en qué consistía. Se tuvo que quitar los zapatos para correr rápidamente hacia su amiga, Hikari no toleraba el ruido que producían los fuegos. Al llegar al camerino, Tsubasa trataba de controlar las convulsiones de Hikari, Nao se acercó a su amiga y vió con horror lo que le pasaba a su amiga, fue hacia uno de los cajones y sacó un medicamento, se lo inyectó y a los pocos segundos las convulsiones pararon, hizo unas llamadas y 2 hombres se presentaron, con cuidado cargaron a Hikari y se dirigieron a una limusina, Tsubasa pidió ir con Nao, aunque no quería Nao tuvo que aceptar que la acompañara.

En el camino llamó al doctor que atendía a Hikari, en menos de 10 minutos llegaron al hospital.

Mientras esperaban Nao preguntó a Tsubasa que había pasado. Tsubasa le contó que fue en búsqueda de Hikari para preguntarle acerca de un objeto que encontró, pero fue interrumpida por el doctor que salió a dar el diagnóstico de cómo estaba Hikari

Doctor: Me temo que está sucediendo lo que habíamos previsto

Nao: Es muy grave?

Doctor: El cerebro de Hikari sufrió una fuerte presión, que detonó en convulsiones en el cuerpo. El medicamento que se había tomado estaba calmando el dolor fuerte de cabeza, pero le había dicho que sólo lo tomara si era una situación muy grave aunado al otro que le aplicó para que se detuvieran las convulsiones, pudo haberle dado un infarto, es una de las secuelas del mismo, apenas está en desarrollo. Me temo que tuvimos que inducirla a un coma, para tratar que baje la hinchazón del cerebro. No sabemos con certeza cuáles serán las secuelas. Tendremos que esperar a que despierte.

Nao: Gracias doctor. Puedo pasar a verla?

Doctor: Me temo que no, está en cuidados intensivos, en cuanto pase a una habitación lo podrá hacer, le avisaré cuando eso pase. Requiero que pase a mi oficina a firmar unos papeles, también tenemos que checar el otro asunto que le había comentado.

Nao: Ok doctor.

El doctor se dirigió nuevamente a donde estaba Hikari, mientras Nao se sentó en uno de los sillones. Tsubasa se acercó a ella.

Tsubasa: Siento todo lo que está pasando, me gustaría quedarme el tiempo que sea necesario

Nao: Gracias Tsubasa, pero es mejor que te retires me temo que va a tardar demasiado.

Tsubasa: No es molestia,

Nao: Entiende, no hay nada por hacer, también sé que tienes una agenda apretada, así que te informaré cuando despierte.

Tsubasa. No me iré.

Nao: Porqué la insistencia? Sé que te agrada Hikari pero hay algo que no me has dicho verdad? Qué hacías con mi amiga? Recuerdo haber dado una instrucción de que no la molestaran. Tendré que pedir a la secretaria su renuncia, no cumplió con la orden que le dí.

Tsubasa: Es culpa mía, insistí tanto en ver a Hikari, que ella le dijo a tu secretaria me mostrara donde estaba. La verdad me agrada bastante Hikari, de haber sabido que se encontraba tan mal no hubiera insistido, pero entiende tenía que preguntarle por esto

Nao: Ese es su anillo, dónde lo encontraste?

Tsubasa: En mi auto, tal parece que se le cayó el día que la traje al hospital la vez pasada.

Nao: Estaba muy estresada porque pensó lo había perdido

Tsubasa: El detalle de todo es que ese anillo le pertenecía a alguien a quien amaba mucho, vine con Hikari para preguntarle de dónde lo había obtenido

Nao: Estás diciendo que ese anillo se lo diste tú?

Tsubasa: No a ella, pero si a otra persona.

Nao: ¿Cómo puede ser posible? En serio es ese anillo?

Tsubasa: No puedo equivocarme, vine con ella para que me dijera la verdad, ¿cómo lo consiguió? ¿por qué significa tanto para ella? ¿Quién es realmente Hikari? Este anillo se lo dí a mi amada Honoka… Responde por favor

Tsubasa había empezado a elevar la voz, varias lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Nao la miró, iba a decir algo cuando su celular sonó. Al responder Nao dirigió su atención en Tsubasa quien seguía llorando.

Nao: Es mejor que te vayas Tsubasa, debo ir a firmar unos documentos, me espera el doctor y algunos de los abogados de Hikari.

Tsubasa: No sin antes saber todo lo relacionado a Hikari, entiende

Nao: Trato, pero necesito pruebas que lo qué dices es cierto,

Tsubasa (dando un golpe al piso) Pruebas dices? Ese anillo lo compré, tiene las iniciales y la frase que te digo, le pertenecía a la persona más importante en mi vida

Nao: Entiende, el asunto de Hikari es muy delicado, aunque quisiera contarte no puedo, necesito que demuestres que lo qué dices es verdad. Aunque sé que no estás mintiendo, los abogados no lo creerán sólo así.

Tsubasa: ¿Por qué me hablas de abogados?

Nao: El asunto es, que si quieres saber sobre Hikari hay una cláusula que el abuelo de

Hikari solicitó, en caso de que alguien pidiera información específica sobre ella.

Tsubasa: No lo creo

Nao: Incluso yo no sé toda la vida de mi amiga, si quieres saberlo lucha por obtenerlo.

Una cosa más, aunque creas que soy déspota y arrogante por pedirte pruebas, de momento no se te permite verla, la cláusula establece que ciertas personas sólo pueden verla si se daban ciertos parámetros, de los cuales algunos ya se han cumplido, mi amiga ha sufrido bastante, no me gustaría que la lastimen más, demuestra que lo que dices es verdad, y si es así entenderás todo. De momento me interesa más su recuperación.

Nao se despidió de Tsubasa y se dirigió a la oficina del doctor, el rostro de Tsubasa reflejaba un gran dolor. Trató de seguir a Naoko pero los 2 hombres que traían a Hikari se lo impidieron.

Tsubasa cerró fuertemente el puño, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número.

Tsubasa: Aló,,, ha pasado tiempo, necesito de tu ayuda Maki-chan.


	16. Pruebas

CAPITULO XVI. PRUEBAS

Las chicas de M's terminaban de ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, les había fascinado el desfile, sabían que Kotori había brillado por encima de otros diseñadores.

Habían decidido esperar a que las chicas de Arise se unieran a ellas para ir a celebrar, fueron al camerino de ellas utilizando los pases que les había dado Tsubasa. Al entrar vieron que sólo Anju y Erena estaban, se les hizo raro.

Todas estaban felicitando a las chicas, Kotori no las había acompañado, seguía platicando con el resto de los diseñadores.

Alisa: Estuvieron fabulosas,

Erena: Gracias, fue un gran espectáculo

Anju: Los diseños de Kotori arrasaron

Umi: Por cierto dónde está Tsubasa?

Anju y Erena se miraron,

Anju: No la hemos visto desde que salió del escenario,

Erena: Nos mandó un mensaje que nos alcanzaría en el banquete. Así que vamos, hay que celebrar

Antes de finalizar el banquete, Tsubasa no apareció, mandó un mensaje que no alcanzaría a llegar. Por lo que las chicas se despidieron y establecieron una nueva fecha para verse.

Después de dejar a Nico en casa, Maki se dirigía a otro lugar, estaba muy pensativa. Tsubasa le había hablado para pedir su ayuda. Habían concretado en verse en el departamento de ella.

Al llegar a él, Maki tocó la puerta, pero nadie le respondía, escuchó ruido y se adentró en el departamento, el ruido provenía al fondo, en una de las habitaciones. Al acercarse, escuchó a Tsubasa gritando,

Tsubasa: Maldición, dónde lo habré dejado?

Toc, toc, escuchó Tsubasa, al voltear vió a Maki parada en la puerta.

Tsubasa: Hola Maki, disculpa no haberte recibido apropiadamente, vamos a la sala,

Maki se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras Tsubasa preparaba algo de té. Era la segunda vez que iba a ese departamento, no había cambiado del todo. En el centro había una fotografía de Tsubasa y Honoka.

Tsubasa: Disculpa que te haya hecho venir, debes estar cansada y mañana tienes que ir al hospital

Maki: No te preocupes, la que más bien debería estar descansando eres tú. Fue una gran pasarela, lucías fenomenal. Hubieras visto la reacción de todos al verte ese vestido, Nico le insistió tanto a Kotori que le diseñara uno.

De repente Maki vió que Tsubasa lucía muy apagada, sus manos temblaban.

Tsubasa: Maki, necesito de tu ayuda.

Maki: Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? Ví que algo estaba mal en tu actuación, tu voz sonaba muy apagada

Tsubasa: Lo que te voy a contar es un asunto muy delicado, tal vez no me creas del todo…

Maki: Me estás preocupando, de qué se trata?

Tsubasa: Es referente a Honoka

Maki: Respecto a…

Tsubasa: Probablemente alguien pueda decirnos más del incidente, he estado pensando, y mientras más pienso creo que puede ser posible

Maki: No entiendo

Tsubasa: La verdad, creo que Honoka podría estar viva

MAki: ¿Qué dices? Pero si la policía dió el reporte

Tsubasa: Yo tampoco lo creo, pero estoy atando cabos, aunque a veces creo que estoy alucinando. Que todo será una paranoia, que realmente no he podido dejarla ir. Pero bueno te contaré lo que ha pasado y necesito tu opinión, como amiga y como médico.

Tsubasa le contó desde que conoció a Hikari, el beso, hasta el suceso donde encontró el anillo y lo que le había pasado a ella al momento de preguntarle

Tsubasa: Y eso ha sido todo? AL preguntarle a Naoko, me dijo que debo demostar que el anillo perteneció a Honoka, como una prueba para que me den información, de lo contrario no dirá nada, me dijo algo de unos abogados, por lo que es más confuso todo esto.

Maki: La verdad, es todo muy confuso, resulta increíble pensar que Honoka siguiera viva, pero quién es exactamente Hikari? ¿Por qué tiene el anillo?

Tsubasa. Lo mismo he pensado

Maki: Pero y si el día del incidente, Honoka lo hubiera perdido y ella lo encontró. Aunque en la pasarela las demás chicas y yo pensamos que tenía un aura parecido a Honoka, nos cuesta admitir que sea ella, su rostro, la nariz es diferente, al igual que los labios. Su cabello es más oscuro. Aunque el misterio es porqué te pidió pruebas del anillo

Tsubasa: Es lo más extraño, por ello necesito tu ayuda, si puedes tener información sobre el expediente clínico de ella. Algo me dice que Hikari esconde un gran secreto.

Maki: Sabes que es difícil, aparte el hospital no es propio del grupo, pero trataré. Si tengo acceso al mismo pudiera compararlo con el de Honoka, y saber si hay alguna conexión. Pero Tsubasa, como tu amiga te digo que no debes aferrarte a que Hikari tenga algo relacionado con Honoka, han pasado varios años, sé lo que significó su pérdida. Todas quisiéramos que siguiera viva.

Tsubasa: Lo sé, muchas noches he llorado su pérdida, y creo que no podré volver a amar a alguien, pero ahora que ha aparecido alguien que me diga sobre el paradero de Honoka haré todo lo que pueda para obtener toda la información que sabe.

Maki: Pero…

Tsubasa: Se que estás pensando como médico que debería ya dejar de pensar en esto, y hacerle caso al reporte que dio la policía en su momento. Al no encontrar el cuerpo puede ser que Honoka siguiera viva, por favor Maki te lo suplico. Ponte en mi lugar, ¿qué harías al respecto?

Tsubasa se arrodilló frente a Maki, al verlo Maki la abrazó

Maki: Haré lo que pueda, pero también pudo ser que con la explosión y el derrumbe del edificio no se pudo identificar los restos. Fue una gran tragedia. Mañana empezaré con la búsqueda y te mantengo al tanto.

Tsubasa: Gracias, por cierto no le digas a la chicas ni a Yukiho, no quiero que se den una idea extraña. Pensarán que vuelvo a la etapa de las alucinaciones.

MAki: Lo sé.

Al día siguiente, desde muy temprano Maki empezó a tratar de averiguar sobre Hikari. Aunque lo que decía Tsubasa le había impactado, una parte de ella se debatía si era cierto o no. Aún siendo jefe del hospital, era difícil que otro hospital compartiera algún expediente, sólo en los casos en que hubiera algún traslado de paciente o si pedían apoyo la comunidad médica en determinados casos.

Había averiguado que el hospital donde se encontraba Hikari, recibía fuertes donaciones de la empresa Hamazaki, se enteró que el abuelo de Hikari había tenido acciones en el mismo, pero en un tiempo que nadie se esperaba las vendió. La búsqueda no daba frutos, incluso pidió apoyo a su padre, que le sorprendió saber que pidiera un expediente de alguien que no estaba en el hospital. Aún con las conexiones del padre de Maki, lo único que averiguaron fue que la historia clínica de Hikari tenía un alto grado de restricción, sólo el doctor a cargo tiene acceso a ella, incluso el jefe del hospital no tiene acceso a ella, necesitaba un permiso de ciertas personas y del médico autorizado.

Todo ello resultaba bastante sospechoso.

Maki no tuvo de otra que contarle a su padre, ya que era la primera vez que tanto insistía Maki en obtener esa información. Las palabras del padre de Maki la dejaron pensando el resto de la tarde, "lo que me cuentas parece algo increíble, pero tu amiga debe dejar ir el pasado, no crees que le hará más daño aferrarse a algo que no le hará nada bien? Si al final descubre que Honoka si murió y que la joven Hikari encontró el anillo, se derrumbará, sería triste verla en ese estado de hace unos años. Cómo médico sabes que tengo razón, si sigue así tu amiga podría salir bastante lastimada e incluso ya no recuperarse."

Esas fueron las palabras de su padre, le costaba trabajo aceptarlo pero también algo le decía que Hikari encerraba un gran secreto, pidió incluso la opinión de sus abogados, los cuales compartían la idea de su padre. Si ponían tantas restricciones a la información o era por una enfermedad que no querían se hiciera pública de Hikari o porque era la nieta de uno de los hombres más importantes y ricos de Japón.

La llamada de alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos, se trataba de Tsubasa.


	17. Sorpresas y más sorpresas

CAPITULO XVII. SORPRESAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS

Tsubasa: Hola Maki, lamento interrumpirte, pero dime qué has averiguado?

Maki: La verdad, no mucho, el expediente de Hikari no puede ser obtenido, se necesitan algunos permisos, incluso el jefe del hospital no tiene acceso a ellos. Sólo determinadas personas. Lo siento

Tsubasa: Ya veo,, pensé que sería algo fácil, pero me equivoqué. . No me queda entonces demostrar la prueba del anillo.

Maki: Necesitas qué te apoye también en ello?

Tsubasa: Si tienes alguna fotografía del anillo me serviría, encontré la tienda donde lo compré, lo malo es que el dueño anterior ya falleció. Muchos recibos que eran guardados fueron quemados por parte de la nueva administración. Sigo buscando si tengo el recibo, recuerdo haberlo guardado, pero son muchas cajas. Sería más fácil si alguna de ustedes tuviera una foto con la imagen detallada del anillo, preguntaré a Yukiho.

MAki: Recuerdo que Honoka lo presumió bastante, pero creo nadie tomó fotos, de cualquier forma sigo investigando. Por cierto quieres que aún no le diga a las chicas?

Tsubasa: Te lo encargo, de momento no les digas nada, invéntales algo al respecto de favor.

Maki: Pensaba que no le dirías a Yukiho

Tsubasa: Lo pensé bien, pero si me puede ayudar con ello aunque piense que he vuelto a alucinar, debo seguir ésta búsqueda hasta obtener respuestas.

Maki: Aparte de ello, qué pasa con tu agenda?

Tsubasa: Afortunadamente con la pasarela, nuestra manager nos dejó descansar unos días. Ocuparé esos días para la búsqueda. Gracias Maki. Eres una gran amiga. Seguimos en contacto.

Después de colgar Tsubasa se dirigió a la casa de Yukiho, recibió una cálida bienvenida de parte de la mamá de Honoka, luego de platicar un rato subió a la habitación de Yukiho. Aunque no quería decir nada, tuvo que contarle lo que había pasado.

Yuhiko: En serio?

Tsubasa: Ya no sé Yukiho, tal vez me estoy volviendo loca, o es tan fuerte el hecho de saber que nunca seré felíz, que me estoy engañando tratando de pensar que hay una pista sobre el accidente en donde estuvo involucrada Honky.

Yuhiko: Hiciste bien en no decirle a las demás chicas, incluso para mí es algo alucinante lo que dices, pero si me pongo en tu lugar haría lo posible por averiguar al respecto, te ayudaré a revisar, recuerdo que onee-chan me mostró infinidad de veces el anillo, pero nunca me dejó ver lo que le habías escrito. Recuerdo una ocasión que le tomó algunas fotos, la sorprendí cuando lo hizo, me dijo que quería comprarte un anillo igual, por lo que había mandado las fotos a otras tiendas, para saber donde lo vendían. Voy a revisar el correo que tenía, si no mal recuerdo lo mandó por la laptop.

Yukiho fue al cuarto de Honoka y tomó la laptop, era ya un modelo muy viejo, como 3 ocasiones ya la habían mandado arreglar, esperaba aún prendiera. Afortunadamente prendió, el fondo era un collage de M's, de Arise, y de ella con Tsubasa. Tardó más de 1 hora en localizar el correo, para su buena fortuna Honoka había escrito en el cuerpo de correo si la tienda donde vendían los anillos, también podía poner las mismas frases que tenía el anillo, además de que describía como fue que su adorada Tsubasa le había dado el anillo, y que era muy importante, y que deseaba regalarle lo mismo. Todo ello causó una carcajada a ambas, sólo Honoka podría mandar un mail así.

Un aire de esperanza abrigaba a Tsubasa, era la prueba de que le había regalado el anillo. Además al final del correo adjuntaba los datos personales de Honoka.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que habían internado a Hikari, el doctor le había indicado que había mejorado, por lo que tarde o temprano despertaría, sólo que no sabían que secuelas tendría. Nao no se había separado de su amiga, no había dormido del todo. Luego que fuera tan dura con Tsubasa, lo que le había dicho ella le había despertado una enorme curiosidad. Sería posible que su amiga recuperara su vida? El anillo era la prueba que se requería para todo ello.

Lo alarmante era lo que le había informado el doctor, si existieran secuelas, la vida de su amiga no volvería a ser la misma. Aunque no era tan creyente rogaba a los Dioses se apiadaran de su amiga. Recordaba la conversación que tuviera con el doctor y los abogados:

Doctor: Como sabe, llevo ya bastante tiempo atendiendo a la srita. Hamazaki, conozco toda la situación y sé que hay varios protocolos establecidos que se aplicarán dependiendo la situación. EL primero de ellos es que debe firmar éstos documentos autorizando una cirugía, si en los siguientes 3 días no despierta con el tratamiento que le hemos dado. Para ello solicité la presencia del abogado, sabe que cada movimiento relacionado con ella estipuló su abuelo fuera notificado legalmente.

Abogado: Revisé los documentos y no hay ningún problema, su amiga parece ser que ya había intuido que pasaría algo así. Hace unos días me llamó para solicitar un servicio, si se dan ciertos factores le notificaré lo que había decidido.

Todo ello causaba una extrañeza en Naoko, desde que conoció a Hikari sabía que su vida había sido difícil, le causaba un gran dolor hablar de su pasado por lo que no conocía ciertos detalles de su vida, aún siendo amigas Hikari le había dicho que le era muy difícil contarle al respecto. Su abuelo y ella habían establecido que información podían dar a ciertas personas.

Faltaban unas horas para el término del plazo de que si operaban a su amiga o no, para tratar de calmar los nervios Nao seguía revisando la edición de la revista, le había prometido a su amiga estar al tanto de la misma, aún si hubieran dificultades.

Estaba revisando la reseña, cuando escuchó un quejido. Al voltear hacia Hikari vió que se movía,

Nao: Amiga, cálmate, estás en el hospital

Pero no le podía contestar, Hikari había abierto los ojos y veía de un lado a otro. Una expresión de horror en su rostro mostraba. Trataba de quitarse los aparatos que tenía conectados a su cuerpo. Nao llamó al doctor, al revisarla los signos eran estables, aunque por las reacciones parecía que Hikari no recordaba que le había pasado. Decidieron inyectarle un calmante, que hizo que Hikari se durmiera

Algunas horas más tarde, Hikari abrió los ojos. Viendo alrededor de todo, sus manos las miraba detalladamente, Nao volvió a acercarse y preguntarle a su amiga si sabía donde se encontraba y qué había pasado.

Hikari no le respondía. Nao volvió a hacerle preguntas y al ver que no respondía, iba a llamar al doctor nuevamente cuando Hikari la detuvo.

Hikari: Tuve un sueño muy largo, miles de imágenes ví, muchas voces escuchaba, pero sobre todo una voz que me llamaba, estaba en un lugar oscuro, parecía que alguien me mostraba una película de la vida de alguien, no sabía de quién era esa vida, al final ví muchos fuegos artificiales, me mostraban una imagen tan vívida, que aún siento el impacto en mi cuerpo. Pero la voz de esa persona logró calmarme.

Nao estaba al tanto de todo lo que decía Hikari.

Hikari: Pero dime, dónde estoy?

Nao : Estás en el hospital

Hikari: Noto algo raro en mí, como si no fuera yo. Mis manos son diferentes, el contorno de mi naríz. Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Nao: Tuviste otro colapso, fue más fuerte, te dieron convulsiones

Hikari: No lo recuerdo… pero recuerdo una explosión, luego oscuridad, y una voz que me llamaba, sin duda era de mi amada. Pero dime, quién eres?

Al escuchar eso, Nao se horrorizó, su amiga no la reconocía.

Nao: Parece ser que ya no me recuerdas. Me puedes decir qué recuerdas?

Hikari: Se me vienen a la mente muchas imágenes, parece como si viera una película fragmentada. Pero sólo el nombre de Tsu-chan se me viene a le mente.

Nao: Tsu chan?

Hikari: Es alguien muy importante, porqué dices que no te recuerdo?

Nao: Hemos estado juntas más de 5 años,

Hikari: No te creo, en qué año estamos?

Nao: Es el año 2017

Hikari: No puede ser, por eso me siento rara, muestráme un espejo.

Al verse en el espejo su amiga puso una cara de horror, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y empezó a gritar.

Hikari: No es posible, no es posible, qué me ha pasado?

Nao: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Hikari: No reconozco mi cara,

Nao llamó al doctor, mientras acudía a atender a su amiga, Hikari estaba en shock, seguía tocando su rostro, viendo cada detalle de él.

Hikari: Dime que es una broma, porqué al mirar al espejo veo a alguien tan distinta?

Nao: Cálmate Hikari, tuviste un fuerte colpaso

Hikari: Hikari? ¿Quién es Hikari?

Nao: Ese es tu nombre

Hikari: Yo no me llamo así, soy Honoka Kousaka…..


	18. La verdad al descubierto

CAPITULO XVIII. LA VERDAD AL DESCUBIERTO

Al llegar al doctor y ver nuevamente que Hikari había despertado, se acercó a ella.

Nao no hablaba, no dejaba de mirar fijamente a su amiga.

Nao. ¿qué has dicho?

Hikari: Soy Honoka

Al decir ello se desmayó.

El doctor atendió rápidamente a su amiga, le informó a Nao que se había desmayado, Había pasado un día con muchas impresiones.

Nao: Doctor, ella parece ser que recordó su verdadero nombre

Doctor: En serio? Debe llamar a los abogados entonces.

Unas horas más tarde, su amiga volvió a despertar, aunque su rostro lucía más tranquilo.

Hikari. Amiga, qué ha pasado?

Nao: Recuerdas quién soy? ¿Quién eres?

Hikari: Estaba en el camerino esperándote, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Tsubasa me exigía saber cómo había obtenido mi anillo. Parece ser que volví a desmayarme, supongo estamos en el hospital

Nao: Tuviste un fuerte colapso, te dieron convulsiones. Pero siendo sincera despertaste hace una hora y no te reconocías, tampoco recordabas quién eras, te llamaste a ti misma Honoka Kousaka.

Hikari: No son las iniciales del anillo?

Nao: Amiga, tal parece que habías recordado quién eras, pero no podías recordar lo demás. El abogado me puso ya al tanto de todo, sé que no se podía hablar de tu pasado a a menos que se dieran ciertas circunstancias. Me entregó hace rato un sobre, me dijo que lo viera, porque se habían reunido una de las circunstancias, y esa era si volvías a tener un ataque y al despertar no sabías quien eras o recordaras tu verdadero nombre lo viera.

Hikari: Lo sé, tuve que hacerlo porque la verdad me he estado sintiendo mal, sabes que desde el accidente no me he recuperado.

Nao: Lo sé, hice lo que me pediste en el video, quieres seguir con el plan que indicaste?

Hikari: Si amiga, llama al doctor, será un largo día.

Luego de revisar a Hikari, un abogado le entregó unas hojas a ella. Hizo firmar un documento y procedió con lo que se estipulaba.

Hikari: Amiga, has sido una gran persona conmigo, la verdad no tengo con qué pagarte,

Nao: No tienes que agradecerme, para eso son los amigos.

Hikari: Me están llegando imágenes del pasado, aunque mi mente parece una constante lucha, una parte sigue aferrándose a la vida que he llevado como Hikari y otra la que he tenido en el pasado. Veo fragmentos de esa vida, siento que mi cabeza explotará si sigue así.

Nao: El doctor pidió descansaras, teme que puedas sufrir otro ataque, por lo que la cirugía será programada en 3 días. De hecho antes de que despertaras y recordaras quien eras, ibas ya a entrar a cirugía, pero el doctor indicó que hay que volver a esperar otro tiempo. El neurocirujano viene en camino, estaba en un congreso, pero es un experto en su campo.

Hikari: Amiga, quiero me digas la verdad? Me imagino que ya reuniste información de mi pasado verdad? Por lo que quiero me cuentes al respecto.

Nao: A decir verdad, informé la situación a los abogados y se pusieron en marcha para obtener información de tu pasado, espero a la brevedad la entreguen. Sabes que puede demorar algo, es difícil obtener información específica de las personas. No me gustaría pero me indicaron que en caso de ser necesario moverán algunas influencias que tu abuelo tiene.

Hikari: Amiga, me da miedo conocer, que tal si no me agrada la vida que llevé, si tengo familia o no? ¿Y en caso de ser así porqué nunca me buscaron? Y si la persona llamada Tsu que me mencionaste es alguien muy importante, porqué tampoco me buscó?

Nao: Cálmate amiga, lo que menos debes hacer es preocuparte o sufrirás otro colapso que pudiera ser fatal. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, también yo, pero en este momento debes seguir las indicaciones del doctor. Trata de descansar, regresaré un momento al departamento, necesito traer otra muda de ropa, aprovecharé también en darme un baño caliente pero no tardo, cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Lo sabes verdad?

Hikari: Sí amiga, gracias

Nao se despidió de Hikari, quien se volvió a dormir por tanto medicamento. Nao regresó en la noche al hospital, los abogados la citaron en el despacho para hablar sobre la situación de Hikari. Al llegar, vió que su amiga ya había despertado, aunque lucía sumamente exhausta

Hikari: Amiga, que bueno que ya regresaste. Lograste descansar algo?

Nao: Si amiga, iba a regresar antes pero los abogados me entregaron el informe, lograron averiguar sobre tu pasado. Y también me informaron que una vez pase la cirugía tendrás que tomar varias decisiones.

Hikari: Lo sé. Pero dime, es desalentador el informe? Me da mucho miedo

Nao: Pues,,, con el video que pediste viera y con lo que me contaron los abogados me doy un panorama más general de tu vida, el destino ha sido cruel contigo amiga. Hablé con el doctor y me permitió mostrarte el informe, siempre y cuando pare de leerlo al instante que note que hay algo mal contigo. Dime, te sientes preparada para saber la verdad?

Hikari: La verdad no, pero han sido muchos años sin saber quién realmente soy, ya me cansé de toda esta situación, el destino ha sido cruel, pero me dejó vivir, y esa es una fuerte razón, superaré cualquier obstáculo.

Nao: Procederé a leer el informe:

Se notifica que la persona denominada Honoka Kousaka, tiene familia compuesta por el padre, madre, una hermana un año menor que ella y abuela. Hace 7 años estuvo involucrada en la explosión de un edificio, al encontrar sólo restos de una chaqueta y su cartera, la policía notificó que había muerto aún cuando no hubo algún cuerpo debido a la magnitud del accidente. Pertenecía al grupo M's, famoso grupo scolar de idols, quienes ganaron el Love Live. Era la líder de ese grupo. El día de la graduación de la preparatoria, fue cuando ocurrió el desastre. Tenía una relación amorosa con la líder del grupo A-rise: Kira Tsubasa.

Al terminar de leer, ambas estaban asombradas.

Hikari: Pensé que ya lo habías leído

Nao: Los abogados me dieron un detalle general, sobre todo el de tu familia. Más que nada hablaron del ámbito legal y social que causará todo esto.

Pero te informarán ya que te hayas recuperado, tu familia creía estabas muerta, ahora te pregunto, deseas contactarlos?

Hikari: No amiga, será hasta después de la cirugía, no tengo el valor para mostrarme ante ellos, más que nada por todo lo que conlleva, primero debo sanar y afrontar el hecho que tengo 2 vidas, una como Hikari Hamazaki y otra como Honoka Kousaka. Además han pasado varios años, no puedo imaginarme su reacción al verme, primero al saber que sigo viva, segundo porque no luzco igual que entonces, me es difícil ver el espejo y ver un rostro que no corresponde a la imagen que lucía en el pasado. Además todavía no logro recordar todo el pasado, si ahora vinieran las personas que me conocieran en la vida que llevaba como Honoka no sé sus reacciones o si esté preparada para lo que conlleva todo esto. Trato de calmarme pero es difícil. Lo que si sé es que deseo platicar con Tsubasa. Ha sufrido bastante, no me imagino el dolor que ha sentido cuando se enteró del suceso donde desaparecí de su vida. Ya firmé la autorización donde le puedes contar. Es duro saber que no la recordaba y ella tampoco.

Nao: Me imaginaba que actuarías así, por cierto te seguiré llamando como siempre? O deseas que te empiece a llamar como Honoka.?

Hikari: No amiga, llámame como siempre , sería raro que me llamaras diferente.

Hikari cerró los ojos, se había vuelto a quedar dormida. Al día siguiente Nao contactó con Tsubasa, quien fue apresurada al hospital, antes de ver a Hikari le contó que ya no era necesario que probara lo del anillo, su amiga había recordado parte del pasado, sabía que era Honoka. Pero necesitaba a alguien que le contara más del pasado, su mente le permitía ver pequeños fragmentos del pasado.

Tsubasa pidió conocer la historia de Hikari, aunque Nao le dijo que viera a su amiga primero.

Sobre todo pidió calma y que tratara de no forzar a que su amiga le explicara todo, tendría una operación al día siguiente, y necesitaba tener tranquilidad.

Al entrar a la habitación, Hikari estaba sentada en la cama, había empezado a recordar más del pasado. Ambas al mirarse comenzaron a llorar, sabían lo que significaban la una a la otra, habían pasado bastantes años desde que Tsubasa le habían informado que su amada había muerto. EL destino había sido algo cruel, pero le daban otra oportunidad para ser felices.

Aunque Hikari o mejor dicho Honoka lucía muy diferente, al saber que seguía viva le alegraba demasiado. No había necesidad de palabras, Tsubasa se acercó a ella y le dió un beso, con mucha delicadeza, sin duda era real, su Honky seguía viva. Al separarse, el corazón de ambas latía muy fuerte, volvieron a darse un beso más intenso.

Tsubasa: Amor mío, no puedo creerlo

Honoka. Tampoco yo, han pasado muchos años. No recordaba quien era, ni siquiera en tantas ocasiones que nos vimos.

Tsubasa: Me había rendido al amor, la única persona que amaré serás tú. Aunque debo disculparme, tu apariencia no me dejaba saber que eras tú. La verdad como Hikari me empezabas a llamar la atención, pero mi corazón sólo te pertenece a ti.

Honoka. Yo tampoco recordaba quién era, aunque Nao me decía que le diera una oportunidad al amor, pero como he estado de salud no podía permitirme tener alguna relación. Aunque han pasado mucho tiempo, mi corazón también te pertenece.

Se volvieron a dar otro beso, igual de apasionado que los anteriores. Al término se abrazaron, Tsubasa susurraba palabras de amor a Honoka, pero algo andaba mal, no respondía al levantar su rostro vió que Honoka no respiraba.

Llamó rápidamente al doctor, quien pidió a Tsubasa saliera, un paro cardiaco estaba teniendo.

Nao al ver que el doctor con las enfermeras entraban, y que Tsubasa era sacada de la habitación se imaginó lo peor. Tsubasa estaba histérica, comenzó a golpear la pared.

Luego de 10 minutos, el doctor salió y llamó a Nao. Tsubasa la acompañó..

Doctor: Tendremos que adelantar la cirugía, su corazón no volverá a resistir otro infarto, me dieron los resultados del estudio los cuales no son alentadores, si no se opera lo más pronto posible morirá.

Ambas chicas estaban en shock, sobre todo Tsubasa. Será que el destino no quiere que sean felices?


	19. Operación

CAPITULO XIX. OPERACION

Luego que el doctor indicara sobre el estado de Hikari, Nao tomó del hombro a Tsubasa, dándole todo su apoyo, sería un largo día.

Nao: Hikari, quiero decir Honoka es una chica fuerte, verás que sale victoriosa.

Tsubasa: Espero que sea así. Tal parece que el destino quiere seguir arrebatándome la felicidad.

Nao: Doctor, dígame la verdad, cuál es la condición actual de Hikari?. Podrá su cuerpo aguantar la cirugía?

Doctor: Cómo le había informado, la cirugía que se había programado para dentro de dos días era para estabilizar el área del cerebro donde reside la memoria de la srita. Hamazaki, los últimos años después de la cirugía se ha tratado con medicamento, lamentablemente con la hinchazón de hace unos días, se ha vuelto muy inestable, los estudios indican que hay un coágulo que se formó debido a la hinchazón el cual está causando un desequilibrio en su cuerpo. Se debe operar a la brevedad ya que su cuerpo no es capaz de soportar otro paro cardiaco.

Nao: Revisando los documentos, veo que el doctor Takeshi no lo acompañará en la cirugía, a qué se debe?

Doctor: EL doctor no podrá llegar a tiempo, su vuelo se retrasó por el mal clima. Dentro de los formularios para la cirugía, se pide su autorización para que el hospital Nikishino pueda apoyarnos. Tiene a una excelente doctora.

Nao: No me agrada tanto la idea de cambiar tanto a los doctores, pero si tengo su palabra que mi amiga estará siendo operada por los mejores médicos, que así sea. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la doctora?

Doctor: Nikishino Maki

Al escuchar ese nombre Tsubasa se levantó rápidamente

Tsubasa: Es una de mis amigas,

Nao: En serio?

Tsubasa: Sí, la conozco desde la preparatoria. También es amiga de Honoka

Nao: Doctor, pero no habrá problemas entonces? Sé que en una cirugía, los doctores no deben tener relación con los pacientes.

Doctor: Así es, pero no se le informará de la verdadera identidad de la srita. Hamazaki.

Nao: Bueno, dejo todo en sus manos doctor.

El doctor regresó para preparar la cirugía, se realizaría en aproximadamente 1 hora.

En ese tiempo, Hikari notificó a los abogados del cambio en los doctores que participarían en la operación.

Mientras Naoko terminaba de hablar con los abogados, Tsubasa revisó su celular, tenía varios mensajes de Maki, dónde le preguntaba si ya había encontrado la prueba del anillo.

Aunque sabía que no debía decir nada, llamó a su celular, pero no contestaba.

Pasaron 15 minutos y el doctor se acercó a Nao, Tsubasa también se acercó, iba acompañado de una mujer. AL verla Tsubasa vió que se trataba de Maki.

Doctor: Le presento a la Dra. Nikishino, mi acompañará durante la cirugía.

Naoko: Mucho gusto Dra. Nikishino, dejo todo en sus manos.

Maki: Me informaron al respecto del caso de la srita. Hamazaki, el doctor y yo haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Al aprovechar que Naoko preguntaba unas últimas cosas al doctor, MAki se acercó a Tsubasa.

Maki: Te mandé muchos mensajes pero no me respondiste. Estás bien?

Tsubasa: Si, es una larga historia. Te la contaré luego. Pero dime Maki, es muy grave la situación de Hikari?

Maki: No te mentiré, es grave, las operaciones del cerebro son bastante delicadas, temo las secuelas que pueda tener. Actualmente con la tecnología actual, no hemos podido descifrar los misterios que encierra el cerebro. Pero ten fe, está en las mejores manos.

Tsubasa: Lo sé, eres la mejor

Maki se dirigió con el doctor para el comienzo de la operación.

El doctor informó a Naoko que la operación duraría unas 4 horas, en ese tiempo pensaba decirle la verdad a Tsubasa, pero prefirió terminada la operación hacerlo. Tsubasa también decidió conocer la verdad ya que el ambiente fuera menos tenso, sabía que Naoko no estaba en las mejores condiciones para hablar.

El tiempo fue angustiante para ambas, Nao esperaba la recuperación de Hikari, pero pensaba en las secuelas que podría tener. Por otro lado Tsubasa había ido a la capilla a rezar, daba gracias por el reencuentro de su amada, pero rogaba a los Dioses que no se la volvieran a quitar. Ambas habían sufrido bastante, así como sus amigas y familia. A su regreso, Tsubasa le preguntó a Naoko cuáles serían las secuelas que podría tener Honoka, Nao comenzaba a decirle cuando vieron que el doctor y Maki salieron. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de ambas.

Doctor: Tuvimos dificultades durante la operación, al estar retirando el coágulo comenzó a tener convulsiones, pudimos detenerlas rápidamente.

Maki: Parece ser que una parte del cerebro estaba siendo oprimida, lo que ejercía una mayor presión, lo que detonó en las convulsiones. Al retirar el coágulo se detectó una pequeña bolita, que también fue retirada. Parece ser que en la primera cirugía que tuvo no fue detectada.

Doctor: Se le había comentado esa situación a la srita. Hamazaki, no era recomendable hacer otra cirugía para su extracción, el medicamento que tomaba estaba reduciendo esa bolita, la cual fue causada durante el accidente. Pero los últimos estudios arrojaron que estaba haciendo presión en el área de la memoria. El cerebro está un poco hinchado, por lo que tardará al menos 2 días en regresar a los niveles normales. Por lo que estará despertando en ese tiempo.

El doctor y Maki se retiraron. Nao y Tsubasa agradecieron a ambos el éxito de la cirugía, daban gracias a los dioses el haber permitido que su amiga siguiera viva. Pero Nao aún seguía con la incertidumbre si su amiga despertaría, y cómo.

Hikari seguía en cuidados intensivos, en unas horas más sería trasladada a su habitación.

Nao: No queda más que esperar a que Hikari despierte, quieres seguir esperando? O te aviso cuando despierte?

Tsubasa: Quiero estar con ella, han pasado muchos años y no me iré hasta que despierte

Nao: No me lo tomes a mal Tsubasa, sabía que dirías algo así, pero vete a descansar, de momento no podemos hacer nada, ya es casi medianoche, ve a dormir y mañana temprano regresas, no te preocupes ya indiqué que estás autorizada para verla. También me iré un rato al departamento, si no descanso un poco también colapsaré.

Tsubasa pensaba quedarse pero al escuchar la petición de Nao, cambió de parecer, sabía que Honoka se molestaría si se enteraba que se había sentido mal al no cuidarse por esperar noticias de ella.

En ese tiempo Maki había terminado de cambiarse, por lo que se acercó a Tsubasa.

Maki: Me imaginaba que seguirías aquí. Me puedes decir qué ha pasado, fue una sorpresa al recibir la petición del hospital que necesitaban mis servicios. Tampoco respondiste mis mensajes

Tsubasa: Calma Maki, pensaba decirte que ya había conseguido la prueba, pero todo fue muy repentino.

Nao empezó a escuchar e intuyó que Maki sabía algo de su amiga. Se acercó a ella.

Nao: Dra. Nikishino, me informó Tsubasa que es amiga de ella. Intuyo que estuvo investigando sobre Hikari verdad?

MAki: A qué se refiere?

Nao: Durante la operación, los abogados me informaron que su padre trató de localizar el expediente clínico de mi amiga, por lo que sé es un delito el tratar de pedir información sobre las personas, más por ser información de carácter confidencial.

El rostro de Maki se sorprendió al saber que Naoko sabía lo que hizo

Nao: Me indicaron los abogados si iba a proceder alguna demanda

Tsubasa no podía creer lo que escuchaba de Naoko.

Tsubasa: La verdad yo…

Nao: Permíteme Tsubasa, déjame terminar. En otra situación ya hubiera procedido con la demanda, pero lo dejaré pasar. Primero por haber salvado la vida de mi amiga, segundo porque intuyo que Tsubasa la convenció o no es así?

Tsubasa asentó con la cabeza un sí

Nao: Y tercero, porque también es una persona cercana a ella.

Maki: A qué se refiere? Es la segunda vez que veo a su amiga en persona? La primera vez fue en la pasarela

Nao: Tsubasa, sé que lo que te relataré en algún momento será revelado a más personas, incluida su familia y amigos. Dra. Nikishino sé que en sus años de preparatoria usted perteneció al grupo de idols denominado M's. En donde la líder era Honoka Kousaka. Si me permite me gustaría que estuviera presente junto con Tsubasa, para conocer la historia de Hikari Hamazaki.

Si les parece, nos vemos a las 10 am. Bueno me retiro, mañana las veo.

Tsubasa y Maki se despidieron de Naoko.

Maki: ¿Qué es todo esto Tsubasa? ¿Por un momento me imaginé lo peor? Te puedes imaginar el escándalo que se hubiera armado con la demanda? La credibilidad del hospital hubiera caído.

Tsubasa: Lo siento Maki. Naoko es una persona de armas tomar.

Maki: Hay que tener cuidado de ella. Pero dime, sigo sin entender de qué se trata

Tsubasa: No lo vas a creer, todo se trata sobre Honoka..


	20. Hora de la Verdad

CAPITULO XX. HORA DE LA VERDAD

Aunque trató de dormir, Tsubasa aún seguía sin poder creer que Honoka siguiera viva. Aunque ya no lucía como antes, sabía que en el interior seguía siendo aquella persona de la que se enamoró. Lo que temía eran las secuelas que pudiera tener.

Maki también no pudo dormir, agradecía que Nico estuviera fuera por una gira, de lo contrario se hubiera percatado que algo no andaba bien. Tsubasa le pidió no contar a nadie hasta que Naoko lo autorizara. Tampoco podía creer que su amiga estuviera viva. La noche anterior Tsubasa antes de irse le contó que Hikari en realidad era Honoka, así le pidió conocer cuáles eran las probables secuelas que pudiera tener con la cirugía.

Maki: Cómo sabes Tsubasa, son muy delicadas y riesgosas las cirugías del cerebro, aún con la medicina actual y la tecnología, hay áreas que no podemos operar, ya que el cerebro, controla a todo el organismo. Me gustaría ver todo el expediente de Honoka, para darme una idea más general, lo que me mostraron y los últimos estudios, indican que en los últimos años padecía de dolores de cabeza no tan severos, causados por la amnesia que no le permitió recordar quien era. La operación fue para disminuir la hinchazón y tratar de restaurar el área de la memoria que fue dañada durante el accidente, lo que me preocupa es que nuestra amiga no pueda despertar más, y si despierta puede quedar con problemas para el lenguaje, pérdida de la visión, incluso parapléjica.

Tsubasa: Tan grave es?

Maki: Cómo te comento, al manipular el cerebro es difícil, no se descarta que otras áreas hubieran sufrido algún daño en la cirugía. Pero tengamos fe en que nuestra amiga se recupere. Ya que despierte se tomará el plan que sea adecuado para la recuperación. Además de ser posible me gustaría involucrarme en el caso.

Tsubasa: Por cierto Maki, no tendrás problemas mañana con que estés fuera?

Maki: Hablé con mi padre y me apoyará, me gustaría estar en todo el relato, porque creo se llevará todo el día de mañana.

Al día siguiente Tsubasa llegó muy temprano al hospital, estaba muy nerviosa. Al pedir informes sobre Honoka, le indicaron que ya estaba en la habitación, por lo que ya podía pasar a verla. Naoko había cumplido su palabra y le habían permitido acceder a la habitación. Al entrar vió que seguía dormida, con bastantes aparatos monitoreando sus signos vitales. Naoko llegó a eso de las 9:30 am, le informó el doctor que seguía más estable, la hinchazón estaba bajando. Probablemente al día siguiente estaría en condiciones normales. Maki llegó a la hora fijada. Ambas chicas fueron guiadas por Naoko a una de las diversas salas que tiene el hospital.

Maki: Me sorprende que te dieran acceso a una de las salas Naoko-san

Naoko: Dime sólo Nao, no me acostumbro a que ustedes los japoneses sean tan formales. La familia Hamazaki era anteriormente accionista del hospital, aunque ya no lo es, por el respeto al abuelo de Hikari, se pueden utilizar algunas instalaciones.

La sala era de tamaño mediano, con un proyector, televisión, equipo de sonido y una enorme mesa de caoba, con capacidad la sala para al menos 20 personas.

Naoko se sentó enfrente de Tsubasa y de Maki. Había en la mesa café, té, algunos bocadillos y botellas de agua.

Nao: Sé que tienen bastantes preguntas, pero necesito que se abstengan de hacer algún comentario para evitar interrupciones.

Tanto como Tsubasa y Maki estuvieron de acuerdo, sus preguntas las dejarían al final del relato.

Nao: Conocí a Hikari hace 5 años. Era nuestro último año en la universidad. Yo estudiaba literatura y Hikari estudiaba administración. La universidad a la que asistimos fue en USA. En esa época, en mi tiempo libre me gustaba ir a las exposiciones que abrían los artistas callejeros, había una sala que más tarde me enteraría que el dueño era el abuelo de Hikari. Una ocasión noté que había más gente de lo acostumbrado en ese tipo de exposiciones, al entrar ví que se trataba de una exposición de fotografías. Eran de personas, animales y algunos paisajes propios de la ciudad. Las imágenes eran tan reales, que parecían que lo que reflejaba la imagen estaba ahí, que lo podías tocar. Al preguntar el nombre de la artista me indicaron que era Hikari Hamazaki. Poco a poco estaba ganando fama en ese ámbito. AL investigar más sobre sus trabajos, me sorprendí al saber que ya había tenido otras exposiciones en Europa, donde la catalogaban como una de las artistas sobresalientes en los últimos años. Poco a poco su nombre fue conocido por todo el país. Lo más extraño es que muy pocos sabían quién era realmente, nunca se había aparecido en sus exposiciones lo que generaba extraños rumores sobre ella. Desde que en realidad era un hombre mayor, que era una Diva, hasta un agente espía. Una tarde, al término de mis clases de la universidad, me dirigía a la biblioteca, necesitaba un libro para un proyecto. Me encantaba ir a la biblioteca, ya que el edificio era al estilo barroco. Adentro tenía varias obras de arte. Por estar viendo las pinturas, sin querer choqué con Hikari. Llevaba algunos libros que fueron esparcidos, le ayudé a recogerlos. Luego de una disculpa le ofrecí que tomáramos un almuerzo como compensación. No quería aceptarlo pero terminó cediendo al insistirle tanto.

Al lugar al que fuimos era un pequeño restaurante, donde ponían música de todo el mundo, los postres era la especialidad. Ella pidió un té rojo con una rebanada de pay de queso con zarzamora, yo pedí un café helado con una rebanada de pay. Era muy tímida para hablar, parecía que su mente estuviera pensando otras cosas. Le pregunté si era aficionada al arte, ya que sin querer ví que traía algunos libros sobre ello, uno me llamó la atención era de paisajes.

Me dijo que le gustaba ver los paisajes del mundo, ver a las personas, su vida, etc.

Sacó el libro que antes había visto sin querer, donde había imágenes de todo el mundo. Al estar hojeándolo se cayó una hoja, al tratar de recogerla ví que era un reconocimiento por su exposición de "La vida en NY, un vistazo a su ciudad", era la exposición que había ido.

Me dio bastante curiosidad y al preguntarle, se levantó rápidamente y salió del restaurante.

Los días siguientes traté de seguirle la pista pero no podía localizarla, uno de mis amigos me dijo que conocía a una persona son ese nombre que estudiaba en su facultad.

Tardé al menos otra semana más para localizarla, al hablarle no me contestaba, me evitaba. Pero no me rendí, algo me llamaba la atención en ella. Yo creo que se cansó que la siguiera que una tarde me llevó al mismo restaurante. Me exigió que la dejara de seguir, que no quería fans a su alrededor. Ví una mirada de dolor en su rostro, le pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento pero tenía que saber que admiraba su trabajo, que no sólo la buscaba por ello, que quería ser su amiga. Creo era la primera vez que alguien le decía ello, se le hizo extraño que le pidiera eso.

Volví a tomar sus cosas y se fue. Unos días más tarde recibí una invitación, era para otra exposición que tendría. Nuevamente, me fascinó su trabajo. Al finalizar me invitó a cenar, me preguntó si me había gustado la exposición, a lo que negué, ella se puso triste, pero le dije que me había fascinado. Su rostro se alegró bastante. Me dijo que le era difícil acercarse a las personas, en ocasiones pasadas al saber la gente que se trataba de una artista, se querían aprovechar de ella sólo para tener fama. Pero algo vió en mí, que sabía que no buscaba su fama.

A partir de ese momento empezamos a ser amigas. Ví que era una artista excepcional, su nombre era cada vez más conocido en todo el país, las exposiciones en Europa recibían gran aclamo por los críticos. Recibía innumerables premios. Al finalizar la carrera, todavía no decidíamos qué camino tomar. Mis padres me decían que me metiera a dar clases, pero no era lo mío. Ya conocía en aquel entonces a su abuelo, era una persona muy severa, pero gentil. Al principio fue muy duro conmigo pero con el paso del tiempo me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, me había dicho que su nieta había sufrido bastante. Aunque nos llevábamos bastante bien, poco me contaba de su pasado, de sus padres, amigos, etc. Sólo sabía que su única familia era su abuelo, al preguntarle siempre evadía ese tema. Me pidió que con el tiempo quizá hablaría de ello, que entendería si ya no quería ser su amiga. Pero le dije que no me importaba, que me contara cuando estuviera lista.

Como premio por su graduación su abuelo le preguntó a Hikari en qué país quería tomar unas vacaciones, pero ella le dijo que le apetecía estar todavía en USA, quería seguir recorriendo el país con su cámara. Me invitó a viajar con ella, por lo que encantada la apoyé. Ya pensaría que hacer en el futuro. Viajamos a muchos lugares. Habían pasado casi 4 meses desde que viajamos. Lo que notaba extraño en ella es que a veces Hikari estaba ausente, sufría bastantes dolores de cabeza, por lo que tomaba medicamento al meno veces por semana. Me había dicho que había tenido un accidente y que eran las secuelas. En ese tiempo, seguía ganando muchos premios, verla trabajar era espectacular. Tenía un don excepcional para captar la verdadera naturaleza de cada imagen que tomaba con la cámara. Una ocasión fuimos a un festival japonés, me había contado que era japonesa, pero hacía algún tiempo que no iba. Aprovechando fuimos a comer comida de su país de origen. Fue bastante divertido, comimos bastante.

Íbamos de regreso al hotel cuando empezaron los fuegos artificiales, me encantaba verlos, pero al voltear a ver a Hikari, ví un rostro de terror, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y al final se desmayó. Sería el primer colapso que tendría. Los días siguientes decidió regresar a casa de su abuelo, una vez recuperada Hikari, me comentó que le tenía miedo a los fuegos artificiales, le causaban un fuerte shock a su cuerpo. Estuvo involucrada en un accidente muy fuerte, donde hubo explosiones. Por ello no toleraba los fuegos artificiales. Con el tiempo me contó que tenía amnesia, que no recordaba su vida anterior. A veces le llegaban imágenes a su cabeza, sonidos, pero no podía identificarlos. A partir de ese momento la amistad creció más, estuve con ella en todo momento. Con la fama que tenía, le comenté el crear una revista, para que mostrara al mundo su talento y el propio mundo, que conociera las personas el maravilloso planeta en el que habitamos, su gente, comida, animales, etc. La ventaja que tenía era que pocas personas la conocían en persona. Ya ven que la fama es muy pesada, pierdes la vida personal.

Pensamos al principio establecer la revista en USA, pero por consejo de su abuelo se decidió lanzarla en Japón. Pasaron casi dos años, la revista ya era conocida en todo Japón, el éxito se debió a las fotografías que tomaba Hikari las cuales son espectaculares, en ese tiempo se lanzaban algunas ediciones especiales de determinados eventos con los artistas del momento. Esas ediciones fueron muy solicitadas, por lo que artistas de todo el mundo solicitaban los servicios. Algunos meses después el abuelo de Hikari falleció, nuevamente mi amiga se había quedado sola. Me refiero a que ya no tenía a ningún familiar. Esos días fueron muy difíciles para ella, recordaba todo lo que su abuelo hizo por ella, por lo que empezó a sufrir de depresión. En parte a ello me enteraría de otra parte de su historia. Unos meses antes de que la conociera, la secuestraron, lo peor es que fue una persona que trabajaba directamente con su abuelo, era miembro del personal de la casa. Para poder lograr su cometido esa persona se aprovechó de que Hikari tenía amnesia, le mandó una carta donde decía que sabía quién era, le pedía acudiera a una dirección, pedía que no le dijera a su abuelo. Aunque sabía que era una extraña petición, Hikari fue. Al conocer el secuestro, el abuelo pagó el rescate por lo que fue liberada. Al investigar el caso la policía logró atrapar a todas las personas involucradas en el secuestro, por lo que el abuelo al enterarse de que esa persona había apoyado al secuestro, despidió a todo el personal, la confianza que tenía a las personas que trabajaban con él se había roto. A raíz de ello Hikari decidió continuar sus estudios en otro país, por recomendación de su abuelo eligieron USA, tenía algunos conocidos en ese país, además quería ella conocer otros países, su cultura, etc. Aunque su abuelo quería que trajera guardaespaldas no quiso, el doctor ayudó porque indicó que no era bueno que Hikari sufriera de bastante estrés, ya que sería extraño que en la universidad ella trajera guardaespaldas, lo mejor era que estuviera tranquila y en un ambiente donde se sintiera bien. Aunque si le costó bastante trabajo separarse de su abuelo, Hikari sabía que en un futuro no podía depender tanto de él, tenía que valerse por sí misma


	21. Hora de la Verdad (2da parte)

CAPITULO XXI. HORA DE LA VERDAD (2da parte)

Unos meses antes que el sr. Hamazaki falleciera, me pidió que fuera a visitarlo. Se veía bastante cansado, Hikari me había comentado que empezaba a tener problemas de salud. En esa reunión que tuve me dió las gracias por ser tan buena amiga de su nieta, que siempre la apoyara. Adicional me comentó que la llegada de Hikari a su vida fue una luz para él. Me indicó que a raíz del secuestro de Hikari sólo determinadas personas conocían la verdad sobre ella, para que no se volviera a repetir ese incidente, me dijo que en la próxima visita me contaría sobre el accidente que tuvo ella tiempo atrás. Lamentablemente no hubo otra vez, su salud empeoró y no volvería a verlo nunca más.

Pasaron algunos meses para que Hikari volviera a ser a de siempre, le había prometido a su abuelo nunca rendirse. Por todo ello Hikari decidió regresar a vivir aquí, para atender los negocios de su abuelo así como la revista. Aunque su abuelo no deseaba que se hiciera cargo de la empresa, ya que si la manejaba tendría mucho estrés y sería malo para ella, estableció que la empresa funcionara sin que Hikari estuviera al tanto de ella, pero mi amiga ha sido terca y decidió que estaría al tanto de ella, así como de la revista. Cuando regresamos a Japón los abogados me informaron que el sr. Hamazaki había establecido que tuviera poder de tomar decisiones en caso de que a ella le pasara algo. Además de saber que personas pueden tener acceso a su información personal. Con todo ello he tratado de entender el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado mi amiga, sobre todo el no conocer su pasado, ella siempre trata de mostrar un rostro sonriente, pero sé que muchas noches las pesadillas la atormentan, el miedo a no saber quién es realmente, el pasado que dejó y sobre todo la salud que no ha recuperado. Desde que la conozco siempre me preguntaba porqué tanto misterio alrededor de su vida, el porqué su abuelo tenía un control estricto sobre ella y su información, pero con todo esto me he dado una idea del porqué fueron las cosas así. Y bueno chicas, ese es el relato de la vida de Hikari Hamazaki. Me gustaría vieran algo, con ello espero que algunas de sus muchas dudas sean respondidas.

Tsubasa y Maki no decían nada, la historia había causado un gran impacto en ellas.

Nao se levantó y prendió la televisión, de su bolsa sacó un dvd y lo puso.

Nao: Presten atención al siguiente video.

Al momento de iniciar, en la pantalla aparecía la imagen de Hikari.

Hola amiga, sé que te sorprende que hayas recibido este video. Si es así probablemente mi salud decayó, aún con todos los cuidados últimamente los dolores de cabeza se han incrementado, la medicina está perdiendo efecto. El doctor me ha insistido que descanse, que me vaya a algún lugar de mi agrado, me ha dicho que si sigo así tendré que operarme, pero tengo miedo, sé que es muy riesgosa la cirugía y no sé sabe con certeza si tendrá éxito. Por ello la he pospuesto, sé que el tratamiento que a lo largo de los últimos años ha ido perdiendo efecto, y sé muy bien que tarde o temprano mi salud decaerá, mi abuelo me decía que respetaba mi decisión de no querer una nueva cirugía. Pero ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano la iba a necesitar. Has sido una gran persona conmigo, y te agradezco el estar conmigo todo éste tiempo. Sé que has pospuesto algunos sueños por estar conmigo y te pido perdón por todas las molestias que te he causado, aunque siempre has procurado por mi bienestar por encima del tuyo, he sabido de algunas personas interesadas en ti y no les has hecho caso por mí, así cómo me dijiste que me abriera al amor, es tiempo que tú lo hagas. No sé qué tanto te hayan informado los abogados, pero seguramente ya sabes mi historial clínico y las probables secuelas que habrá en caso de que haya requerido la cirugía, el doctor me dijo que a raíz del último colapso necesitaba con urgencia la operación pero le prometí que la iba a tener luego de que fuéramos de vacaciones. Lamentablemente no se pudieron realizar esos planes.

Me has aguantado mucho tiempo, sin que pudiera revelarte el porqué tanto misterio de mi abuelo conmigo, recuerdo cuando te conocí pensé que eras otra fanática, que sólo quería acercarse a mí por la fama, la ventaja de estar en otro país es que no era tan conocida ahí, hubo un tiempo en Japón en que me seguían sólo por mi apellido, fue abrumador, en parte a ello fue la razón del secuestro, sabían que mi abuelo pagaría cualquier monto para que yo estuviera bien. Te he contado una parte de mi vida, pero ya es hora que conozcas toda la historia.

Hace 7 años tuve un accidente muy fuerte, realmente no sé muy bien, recuerdo muy poco, sólo sé que al despertar me encontraba en un cuarto, no era un hospital, pero tenía todos los instrumentos necesarios para dar atención médica. En ese momento no podía hablar, ni moverme, sólo podía ver y escuchar. Una señora de edad avanzada estaba enfrente, sentada en un sillón tejiendo, al voltear a la cama vió que tenía los ojos abiertos, dejó al lado su tejido y salió del cuarto, al regresar venía con un señor de su misma edad y un doctor. El doctor se acercó y me hizo unos chequeos, como no podía hablar cerraba una vez los ojos para un sí, y dos para no. Con ello me enteré que había tenido un fuerte accidente, que había pasado al menos 4 meses desde que estaba ahí. Como el dolor era bastante fuerte me daban medicamento que disminuía el mismo, mis condiciones no eran muy buenas, así que la mayor parte del tiempo dormía. Pasarían dos meses más para que empezara a hablar, algunas partes del cuerpo todavía tenía fracturas. Lo que me asustaba mucho era que desde que desperté no recordaba quien era, ni mi edad, nada de mi vida pasada. Al decirle eso al doctor, me dijo que era una de las posibles secuelas del accidente. Me informó que era un milagro que estuviera viva, los sres. Hamazaki me habían encontrado, pero por la magnitud de mis heridas decidieron tratarme en su casa. Tenían una propia sala de cirugía, por lo que no era necesario trasladarme al hospital. La sra. Hamazaki fue muy maternal conmigo, me dijo que no me preocupara, que me brindarían los cuidados necesarios hasta mi recuperación. EL sr Hamazaki también, me dijo que lo importante era mi salud. Pasarían alrededor de 1 año en rehabilitación, por lo que ya podía moverme, lo único malo es que no recordaba quien era. El doctor estaba asombrado de mi recuperación tan rápida, realmente siempre me decía que era un milagro que siguiera viva. De vez en cuando me venían imágenes, pero me causaban un gran dolor, por ello fue necesario que siempre tomara medicamento. No recomendaban que volviera a tener otra cirugía, la del cerebro es muy complicada y probablemente en ese momento mi cuerpo no hubiera aguantado el proceso. Desde el incidente siempre he tenido el mismo médico. La familia Hamazaki fue muy buena conmigo, nunca les podré pagar todo lo que han hecho por mí. Una de mis preocupaciones era que iba a hacer una vez recuperándome, porque no tenía a donde ir ni a quién recurrir. No tenía papeles que me identificaran por lo que iba a ser difícil buscar un empleo. Una tarde llegaron 2 personas con traje, eran los abogados de la familia. Como sabían de mi preocupación los señores Hamazaki me pidieron que me volviera parte de su familia, ellos me apoyarían en todo momento, y que estaban conscientes que podía recuperar mis recuerdos, pero de momento querían brindarme esa oportunidad de tener a alguien a quien recurrir en éste tipo de circunstancias. No tenía palabras para agradecerles, todo un año conviviendo con ellos me había hecho ya amarlos. Así que desde ese momento me volví Hikari Hamazaki. Y consideré a los señores Hamazaki como mis abuelos, me dieron ese nombre porque fui una luz en sus vidas, eso siempre me decían, jeje. Aunque siempre he agradecido a la vida que me encontraran, en caso contrario no estaría ya aquí. Lamentablemente un tiempo atrás su único hijo con su esposa y nieta fallecieron en un accidente de auto, su nieta tenía casi mi misma edad. A causa de ese incidente decidieron vender las acciones del hospital, ya que le recordaba a su hijo, quien fungía como director del mismo. A veces mi abuela me decía que le recordaba un poco a su nieta, pero estaba felíz de que estuviera con ellos. Mi abuelo me dijo que no había informes del accidente en el que pude estar ya que no había personas que pidieran a alguien con mis fisionomía su localización, siempre me dijo que en caso de recuperara la memoria no me preocupara si decidía regresar a esa vida, antes que nada tenía una historia pero ese accidente había cambiado mi vida. Siempre supe que trató de saber quien era, pero lamentablemente era difícil al tener una cara distinta, por el accidente estuve sometida a varias cirugías, entre ellas estética, me implantaron cabello ya que había perdido una gran parte, además de arreglarme el rostro. Por ello no sabía cómo era antes, si algún día recuperara la memoria sabía que iba a tener un gran asombro al no reconocer mi rostro. Me enteré que mis abuelos eran dueños de varias empresas, pero su negocio principal abarcaba gran mercado del país. Mi abuelo se encargaba de ella. Mi abuela hacía varias actividades, pero la que más le gustaba era la fotografía, por lo que esa afición me la transmitió. Lamentablemente 6 meses después mi abuela falleció. Al notar que la depresión me causaba malestares en mi cabeza, mi abuelo decidió mandarme de viaje, me dijo que era momento de seguir viviendo, la vida misma me había dado otra oportunidad. Decidí irme a Europa, a ver todo el arte, pero me seguía llamando más la atención la fotografía. Durante el tiempo de mi recuperación, mi abuela me enseñó todas sus obras de arte, me decía que una vez que me recuperara iríamos a Europa, donde se encontraban los principales museos para contemplar el arte. También en ese lapso aprendí inglés, francés, alemán y español. Aprovechaba mi tiempo, ya que lo único que hacía era las terapias físicas y lo demás ella me lo enseñó. EL doctor se asombró también ya que al estudiar esos idiomas no sufría de dolores de cabeza. Por ello no me fue difícil viajar a otros países. Las exposiciones callejeras eran fabulosas, tomé esa inspiración para hacer lo propio. Poco a poco empezaba a llamar la atención, iba a varios lugares, ganaba premios, la gente le gustaba mi trabajo. Creo que cuando haces algo que te gusta es cuando brillas más y esa pasión se lo transmites al mundo. Había pasado algunos meses por lo que había decidido regresar un tiempo con mi abuelo, sólo que en ese tiempo las acciones de la empresa se elevaron, la compañía era una de las principales en Japón. Gran parte de la población ya sabía quien era la empresa y el dueño detrás de ello. Mi abuelo evitaba tener entrevistas sobre su vida privada, sólo que una ocasión salió una revista donde decían que tenía otra nieta, hablaban en todos los medios, decían que era probablemente la hija de un amante de su hijo, para desmentir mi abuelo accedió a otra entrevista donde indicaba que efectivamente había otro miembro de su familia, pero no diría más al respecto. Al acompañarlo a la empresa, todo el mundo se me quedaba viendo, sabían que era la nieta de uno de los hombres más importantes de Japón, me elogiaban bastante, me decían que era chica muy afortunada, me invitaban a reuniones, etc. Aunque a veces escuchaba que hablaban de mí a mis espaldas, decían que sólo tenía la fortuna de tener el apellido Hamazaki, pero no haría gran cosa. Fue cuando decidí que demostraría ser una persona digna de llevar ese apellido, le dije a mi abuelo que me haría cargo de su empresa por lo que decidí estudiar administración de negocios, pero en la escuela era lo mismo, al conocer mi apellido muchas personas se acercaban a mí por ello, nadie veía la persona quien era realmente. Volví a tener depresión, por lo que en ese descuido de no pensar, recibí una nota, decía que conocían mi pasado, que sabían que tenía amnesia, pero habían logrado localizar a mis familiares, me decían que mi abuelo ya sabía quién era, pero no quería decirme. Me causó una gran sorpresa y sin pensar me dirigí a la dirección que me indicaron. Fue un error, era un secuestro. A raíz de ello, al enterarse mi abuelo que había sido un miembro del personal de cuidado de la casa donde me habían atendido luego del accidente, decidió despedir a todas las personas que trabajaban en esa casa, tomando las medidas legales respectivas. Los dolores de cabeza se intensificaron, como ya estaba cansada de todo ello me recomendó el doctor cambiar de ambiente, mi abuelo me dijo que me fuera a otro país, yo no quería pero me dijo que debía hacerlo, que era ya tiempo de seguir adelante y no dejarme vencer. Lo demás ya lo conoces.

Aún a la fecha me sigue dando mucho miedo no saber de mi pasado, quién fui, a quienes dejé atrás, muchas veces lloré pensando si fui huérfana, si tuve padres porqué nunca me buscaron, incluso si tuve a alguien como pareja por qué no me buscó, si estuve en un accidente lo normal es que alguien trate de buscarte si le importas, pero al no recordarlo me causa una gran tristeza. Sé que el destino fue duro conmigo, pero me dio la oportunidad de seguir viviendo y de encontrar a maravillosas personas, siempre tendrás mi eterna gratitud.

Al finalizar el video, Tsubasa y Maki lloraban. Toda la historia fue un gran peso para sus corazones.


	22. Despertar

CAPITULO XXII. DESPERTAR

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era la noche, toda la plática les había llevado gran parte del día.

Nao: Y bueno chicas, así es la historia de Hikari Hamazaki. Tienen alguna pregunta? Parece ser que con el video se despejaron muchas de sus dudas.

Tsubasa: Realmente no, tanto tu relato como el video nos aclararon la vida que Honoka vivió tras el accidente. Fue muy afortunada al estar viva luego de aquel terrible accidente.

Maki: Me gustaría pedir un favor, si haya oportunidad de que pueda colaborar con el doctor, para la recuperación de Honoka. Porque espero que con la cirugía no haya tenido ninguna secuela.

Naoko: Hikari siempre ha sido atendida por el mismo doctor, pero le preguntaré a él si estaría de acuerdo. Los abogados no podrán decir nada, ya que a partir de este momento cualquier decisión la tomo yo. Sólo que me podrían decir cómo fue el accidente?

Tsubasa le contó ese terrible día, aún sabiendo que Honoka seguía viva, le costaba hablar de ello.

Nao: Mientras veían el video, el doctor me informó que Hikari estaba más estable. Aunque de momento pidió que no tuviera visitas, si llegara a despertar quiere primero evaluar su reacción y saber si no hay secuelas. Probablemente despierte mañana o en unos días. Si gustan le diré al doctor que notifique en el momento en que despierte.

Tsubasa: gracias Naoko, sé que aunque quisiera estar todo el día de mañana no podría verla, esperaré la llamada

Maki: Estaré esperando también la llamada, y de ser posible poder colaborar con el doctor.

Nao: Si, platico a la brevedad con el doctor y te informo.

Nao se despidió de las chicas.

Tsubasa y Maki decidieron ir a cenar, aunque le preguntaron a Naoko que las acompañara no podía. Pensaban ir al restaurante de Hanayo pero decidieron mejor ir a otro. No podían de momento informar que Honoka seguía viva, además no podrían platicar enfrente de ellas sobre la plática con Naoko.

Tsubasa: Es increíble el relato de Naoko, seguiré dando gracias a los dioses el permitir que Honky siga viva,

Maki: No solamente nosotras sufrimos, ella también, el no recordar su pasado fue un duro golpe. Afortunadamente conoció a personas muy amables que le dieron la oportunidad de continuar una nueva vida. Sólo espero me den la oportunidad de estar en el caso, así podré ayudarla.

Tsubasa: Lo sé, aunque tengo miedo Maki, sobre todo si va a tener alguna secuela o si no despierta. Tú más que nadie sabe el panorama desalentador

Maki: Debemos tener fé en que recobrará la salud. Lo creo así, no informaron mientras nos contaban el relato que haya sufrido alguna recaída. Cuando regresas a trabajar?

Tsubasa: Dentro de dos días, espero en ese tiempo ya haya despertado.

Mientras cenaban, Naoko fue con el doctor. Le pedía si estaba de acuerdo en que la Dra. Nikishino participara en el caso de su amiga, el doctor no tuvo ningún problema. Sabía del largo historial de ella, así como su larga historia familiar de médicos. No por nada era la jefa de neurocirujanos. Aunque fuera la hija de los dueños del hospital, sabía que por las leyes médicas no se le daba ese cargo a cualquier persona, aún fuera familiares. Seguían platicando de los avances que mostraba Hikari, cuando una llamada a su teléfono interrumpió. Se levantó rápidamente y miró a Naoko

Doctor: Hikari ha despertado.

Al entrar a la habitación, el doctor vió que Hikari tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba mirando el techo. Se acercó a la enfermera quien ya le había vuelto a tomar los signos vitales, los cuales estaban estables. Se acercó el doctor a Hikari y le indicó:

Doctor: Está en el hospital, tuvo una cirugía hace dos días, se le operó de una parte del cerebro. Puede escucharme?

Pero Hikari no respondía, incluso parpadeaba muy lentamente

El doctor volvió a insistir, pero no había respuesta. Hizo contacto visual con ella para que le indicara si escuchaba parpadeara una vez, dos para no. Tampoco hubo respuesta. Pidió a Naoko entrara, le comentó la situación, parecía que no reaccionaba. Los signos vitales eran estables. Indicó a Naoko que la pasarían a tomar una radiografía del cerebro, quería ver su estado.

Mientras esperaba, Naoko avisó a Tsubasa.

Pasaron alrededor de 1 hora, en ese lapso el doctor ya había tomado la radiografía, el cerebro no mostraba ninguna anomalía. Seguían hablando con Hikari pero no respondía. Maki indicó que probablemente estuviera mostrando alguna secuela, pero necesitaban más estudios para corroborarlo.

Tsubasa se acercó a Honoka, quien sólo veía el techo. Lágrimas empezaron a bajar de su rostro, no creía que nuevamente el destino fuera cruel, y no permitieran que se recuperara.

Tsubasa: Mi amor, no sabes la inmensa alegría que me dió al saber que estás viva, ha sido una dura batalla que has librado en los últimos años, pero no te rindas, creo en ti. No importa el tiempo que pase, estaré a tu lado siempre. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, te amo.

Tsubasa se despidió de Honoka con un beso en la frente, al avanzar un poco sintió una mano que la agarraba.

Honoka: También te amo

Todos en la sala no podían creer, Honoka había hablado.

Rápidamente el doctor se acercó a ella y nuevamente la examinó, los signos vitales seguían bien.

Doctor: Me puede decir lo último que recuerda?

Honoka: Recuerdo casi todo, mi nombre es Honoka Kousaka, líder de M's, mi amor es Tsubasa, tuve un accidente donde perdí la memoria, viví un tiempo como Hikari Hamazaki. Lo último que recuerdo fue un colapso que tuve el día de la pasarela.

Doctor: Necesito que mueva su cuerpo

Honoka movió cada parte del mismo, parpadeaba, giraba la cabeza, en general hacía todas las instrucciones que el doctor le daba. Igualmente no tenía problemas con el lenguaje, parecía que todas sus funciones vitales no se habían dañado.

Doctor: Debo decir que me deja impresionado. Agradezco el apoyo de la Dra. Nikishino que asistió durante la cirugía. Le seguiremos haciendo pruebas en éstos días, pero estimo que su alta será muy rápida.

Honoka. Gracias doctor, por todo el apoyo durante todos éstos años.

Tsubasa, Maki y Nao se tuvieron que retirar, el doctor indicó que debía reposar Honoka. Al día siguiente le harían más pruebas.

Esa noche no pudo dormir ninguna de ellas, en especial Tsubasa. Daba gracias a los Dioses que su amada haya despertado. A la mañana siguiente, el doctor revisó nuevamente a Honoka, no había ningún problema. Les indicó que sería dada de alta en unos 4 días, los cuales se pasaron rápidamente.

Aunque Honoka había insistido en que Tsubasa se fuera a dormir, no quiso, tenía miedo de volver a perderla. Miles de pensamientos rodeaban a Honoka, era tiempo de empezar a tomar decisiones. Sobre todo si continuaba como Hikari o regresaba a ser Honoka, era una decisión muy difícil. Habían pasado muchos años sin ver a su familia, amigas, sabía que con el tiempo las personas cambian, se hacen nuevos vínculos, otros se rompen. Pero lo que sabía es que aunque el destino había sido cruel, todavía la vida misma le había dado otra oportunidad. Así que cualquier decisión que tomara sería la correcta. Además no estaba sola, tenía a Tsubasa, a Naoko y demás personas que sabía la apoyarían.

Los días se pasaron rápido y finalmente fue dada de alta. Ese día la acompañaron Naoko y Tsubasa, quienes se dirigieron al departamento de Honoka. Naoko le indicó que se tomarían un descanso, para que pusiera en orden sus ideas. Aunque Tsubasa había pedido vacaciones, su representante la mandó llamar, un concierto tendrían en Europa. Renuente a irse, Tsubasa quería seguir estando con su amada, pero le dijo que fuera, que no se preocupara, tendría a cientos de fans decepcionados si cancelaban el concierto. Con todo el pesar se fue Tsubasa al concierto. En esos días Honoka, un sobre le fue entregado por los abogados. Al abrirlo vió que se trataba de un video, tenía las iniciales de su abuelo. Naoko tuvo que ir a América por unos días, su padre había tenido un accidente donde se había roto la pierna. Al reproducir el video, la imagen de su abuelo aparecía, dando el siguiente mensaje:

Mi querida nieta, has sido una luz que iluminó nuestras vidas en los momentos más oscuros, llegaste para dar sentido nuevamente a nuestras vidas. Nos has dado tanta alegría en este poco tiempo que hemos convivido, y aunque tu llegada significó un gran pesar en ti, ya que al no recordar quien eras, o de donde venías, me dolía bastante al verte sufrir, muchas noches al verte llorar me destrozaba el corazón, y aunque al principio trataste de ser fuerte ante nosotros, sabíamos que sufrías. Con el tiempo poco a poco empezaste a retomar el curso de la vida, a seguir adelante aún con todos los obstáculos que la vida misma te había puesto. Hubo un tiempo en que habíamos perdido la esperanza, con la muerte de mi hijo y su familia, nos sumergimos en la depresión, yo tenía que ser fuerte por la abuela, pero es una gran dolor el perder a un hijo. Por ello el que el destino haya querido que fueras parte de la familia, nos sacó adelante. Y aunque no era seguro que te quedaras con nosotros, ya que podrías recuperar la memoria, daba gracias a los dioses por permitir que nuestra familia no se derrumbara. Traté de averiguar quién eras, pero no pude, las leyes en Japón son muy estrictas. Y aunado al hecho de que no sabía cómo eras físicamente antes de las cirugías fue un obstáculo. Creo un día en que sanarás bien, el doctor me ha dicho que tarde o temprano volverás a tener una cirugía, pero sabemos que será en el momento en que lo decidas. Los últimos meses mi salud ha decaído, pero es algo natural de la vida. Mi ciclo de vida probablemente ya vaya a finalizar. Por ello me gustaría hablar sobre el día en que te encontré, como sabes con el retiro del hospital, y más que nada tratar de sanar las heridas del corazón, gran parte de nuestro tiempo lo pasábamos en casa, yo insistía en salir de viaje con tu abuela, pero ella decía que estaba cansada, sabía que la depresión le estaba ocasionando un gran daño a su corazón y sobre todo a su alma. La casa es bastante amplia, lo que me gusta es el hermoso lago que tenemos, los arquitectos me dijeron que el agua venía desde los canales de Tokio, además de que tiene una salida para que vaya al mar. Aquel día decidimos dar un pequeño paseo alrededor del lago, al acercarse al agua tu abuela te vió. Rápidamente te saqué del agua, tu condición era muy crítica, tenías quemaduras en tus brazos, y cara, muchos golpes en todo tu cuerpo, y sobre todo una profunda herida en la cabeza, habías perdido mucha sangre. Decidí atenderte en la casa, cualquier movimiento podría causar la muerte. Fue un milagro que sobrevivieras, la magnitud de las heridas fue muy grave. En todo momento tu abuela estuvo contigo, siempre ha sido muy maternal. La magnitud de las heridas nos dio una idea de que habías recibido un fuerte impacto. EN las noticias no se indicaba que hubiera algún accidente de gran magnitud, ni aparecían personas con tu descripción. La demás historia ya la conoces. Mi querida Hikari, vive tu vida como quieras, la vida te dió una segunda oportunidad, agradezco tu preocupación por la empresa, pero no es mi anhelo que sigas con ella, aunque me insististe bastante en que la llevarías, dejé a cargo a personas que la sabrán llevar. Tienes una gran pasión para las artes, tu abuela estaba muy orgullosa cuando te vió esa pasión que mostrabas al tomar las fotos. No por nada tu revista ha tenido tanto éxito. Si algún día recuperas la memoria, siéntete orgullosa de ti misma, la decisión que tomes en ese momento de si continuas con el apellido Hamazaki o retomas tu vida anterior será la decisión correcta, no te presiones por la empresa, puedes venderla, o hacer lo que quieras con ella. Pero sobre todo ten fe en ti misma, y vive plenamente. Rezo por tu salud y que Dios te bendiga querida nieta.

Al terminar de ver el video Honoka comenzó a llorar, daba gracias a su abuelo. Ya más calmada habló con los abogados. Había tomado una decisión.


	23. Hacia un nuevo mañana

CAPITULO XXIII. HACIA UN NUEVO MAÑANA

La semana pasó rápidamente, Tsubasa ya había regresado del concierto, también Naoko ya se encontraba en Japón, afortunadamente su padre se estaba recuperando rápidamente. Honoka ya había comunicado su decisión a las chicas. Por su parte Tsubasa tuvo que informar a su representante todo lo acontecido, ya que estaba pidiendo bastantes permisos, aunque Erena y Anju no sabían nada, quería Tsubasa que también fuera una sorpresa para ellas cuando se enteraran.

Había pasado un mes, Honoka ya había decidido como dar la noticia a su familia y amigas. El plan consistía en hacer una reunión para celebrar el inicio de la gira de Arise por América y Europa, así como celebrar el cumpleaños de Tsubasa. Aunque sabían que tenían varias actividades, todo el mundo que fue invitado acudió. Sabían lo que representaba para Tsubasa. Incluso Maki llegó en tiempo con Nico, quien se sorprendió al saber que tenía libre ese día.

La reunión fue muy concurrida, en especial para Honoka quien a lo lejos veía a todo el mundo, Maki y Tsubasa le habían dicho sobre la vida de cada uno de ellos. Luego de la comida, Tsubasa subió al pequeño escenario, pidió atención. Agradecía a todos el poder estar con ella, ya que sabía que pasarían algunos meses para volverlos a ver. Les indicó que estaba muy felíz, había vuelto a encontrar al amor de su vida. Comentario que dejó asombrados a todos. Un hombre vestido de traje apareció, todo el mundo pensó que era el nuevo novio de Tsubasa, pero no. Se identificó como uno de los abogados de la familia Hamazaki. Les relató sobre la vida de Hikari hasta la recuperación de la memoria. Todo el mundo estaba impactado. Los padres de Honoka y Yukiho estaban en shock. Tsubasa se acercó a ellos a abrazarlos.

Tsubasa: Sé que ha sido un impacto, pero es verdad

Madre de Honoka: En serio? Mi niña está viva? No mientes Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Nunca lo haría

Yukiho: Entonces para ello fue la prueba que me pediste Tsubasa-neechan?

Honoka: Así es querida hermana, familia, amigos,

Todo el mundo volteó al ver a aquella persona que estaba hablando, se trataba de Hikari Hamazaki.

El silencio se rompió cuando Yukiho corrió a abrazar a su hermana, luego sus padres y el resto de sus amigas. Ya más calmados, Hikari les volvió a relatar un resumen de su vida. Para la mayoría era difícil aceptar que su amiga siguiera viva, más porque su físico había cambiado considerablemente. Aún así parte de su esencia que recordaban seguía en ella.

Nico se enojó con Maki por no haberle dicho, pero al saber que tampoco Tsubasa le había dicho nada a Erena y Anju, se calmó un poco. Habían pasado ya varias horas, Honoka se sentía muy cansada, después de reconfortar a cada una de sus amigas, el cansancio la estaba venciendo. Umi no la quería soltar, era la más afectada. Se había desmayado al escuchar la verdad, pero al abrir sus ojos Honoka la estaba sujetando. Ambas lloraron bastante, Umi era una de las mejores amigas de ella, al igual que Kotori. Por lo que sabía que había sufrido bastante, Umi le pidió perdón al pensar que aquel fatal día hubiera dicho en broma que la iba a matar por no haberse presentado a la ceremonia. Ya más calmada, Honoka continuó hablando con el resto de sus amigas, ellas le contaban todo lo que habían hecho en ese tiempo.

Al notar Tsubasa que Honoka estaba cansada, le pidió a Umi se la prestara un momento. No muy convencida Umi accedió. Honoka le sonrió y le dijo que no se iría a ningún lado, pero necesitaba un descanso.

Tsubasa la llevó a la terraza, donde le ofreció una bebida energética y le dijo que descansara un poco. Sabía que muchas emociones había experimentado en esa tarde.

Pasaron unos minutos y la pareja regresó a la fiesta, dejó a Tsubasa en una mesa en compañía de Anju y Erena, quienes le habían reclamado a Tsubasa el no haberles dicho tal noticia, ahora entendían el porqué del buen humor de su amiga.

Al ver que Honoka pedía que se apagara la música, guardaron silencio.

Honoka: Me es difícil expresar la dicha que tengo al volver a verlos, sé que no sólo yo sufrí sino todos ustedes, el destino ha sido cruel pero me dió otra oportunidad para seguir viviendo. Tuve la fortuna de conocer a grandes y bondadosas personas, que cuidaron de mí luego del accidente. Todavía no sé bien como sobreviví aquel día, los doctores estaban asombrados que por la magnitud de mis heridas no hubiera muerto. Por ello siempre estaré eternamente agradecida con los Dioses por permitirme seguir aquí, al igual que con los señores Hamazaki quienes me apoyaron en todo momento. Me entristece un poco el no haber estado con ustedes, este tiempo, el ver cómo iban creciendo como personas, así como en sus momentos especiales. Me hubiera encantado estar en la boda de Eli y Nozomi, o en la de Rin y Hanayo.

No estés molesta con Maki querida Nico, le pedí que no revelara nada, pero estaré encantada de ir a su boda, sólo espero que ya definan la fecha. Anju y Erena, disculpen a Tsubasa, le pedí no decirles tampoco.

Kotori me da gusto que siguieras con tu sueño, ya eres una celebridad reconocida. Aun con tantas ocupaciones te agradezco el que cuidaras a Umi.

Umi, sé que sufriste bastante, no te culpes por lo que pensaste en ese momento, todavía en aquel entonces seguía actuando un poco infantil, pero ahora mírate eres un gran escritora, tengo todos los libros que has sacado. Tus letras me tranquilizaban, a veces antes de dormir leía tus libros.

Rin y Hanayo, su restaurante es fantástico, la comida es deliciosa. Haré un reportaje de él en un próximo número.

Eli, lograste también cumplir con tu sueño, aunque sé que el principal es ya tener una vida tranquila con Nozomi, me enteré que decidiste abrir tu propia escuela y Nozomi, sigue con lo espiritual, no te culpes por no haber predicho antes con tus cartas lo que pasaría, nadie puede prever que deparará el futuro. Espero que pueden adaptarse a verme con un rostro con el que no están familiarizadas, tuve que tomar terapia estos días al haber recordado quien era, y me era difícil ver un diferente rostro del que recordaba.

Queridos papá, mamá y Yukiho, les pido perdón por no avisarles inmediatamente, me daba miedo el saber su reacción, más porque ya no luzco como antes.

Estos días que pasé después de recordar quien era, tomé una decisión, como saben los últimos años viví como Hikari Hamazaki, sucesora del grupo Hamazaki. Fundé mi propia revista en colaboración con mi amiga Naoko, ahora al recordar quien era, he decidido seguir viviendo como Hikari Hamazaki. La vida me dió una segunda oportunidad, por ello no defraudaré a aquellas personas que me brindaron su apoyo. Para todos ustedes seguiré siendo Honoka, y si quieren pueden seguir llamándome así pero para el resto del mundo mi nombre es Hikari Hamazaki. Padre, madre y hermana, no me avergüenzo del apellido Kousaka, pero decidí ya no llevarlo, como un recordatorio del largo camino que tengo por delante así como el que debo vivir plenamente mi vida, comencé desde cero esta vida que llevo, nunca me presionaron para las decisiones que tomé luego del accidente, al contrario los señores Hamazaki a quienes considero mis abuelos me alentaron a seguir adelante, el ser humano puede volver a empezar desde cero, a levantarse mientras tenga vida, a forjar un propio camino, mi pasado lo llevo con orgullo y lo respeto, pero lo más importante es el presente. Espero que puedan entender mis razones de mi decisión.

Todos se asombraron con lo que decidió Honoka, pero entendían sus razones. Sus padres lloraban con orgullo, Honoka creció considerablemente, respetaban su decisión.

Y bueno amigos, para cerrar con broche de oro esta reunión, les tengo una sorpresa preparada.

Las luces se apagaron, imágenes de Honoka desde pequeña hasta la actualidad se veían reflejadas en toda la casa, Maki comenzó a tocar el piano, era acompañada con una chica que tocaba la guitarra, una voz empezó a sonar, se trataba de Honoka.

Kaze ga yon deru ki ga sawaida

Sakurairo odoru kisetsu

Omoide ga mata hirahira aa maiorite

Deai no hi o omoidasu no

Saisho kara atsuku tsuyoku

Hajimari no munasawagi kanji tsudzukete ita yo ne

Yakusoku shimashou

Itsuka wa hanarebanare ni natte mo

Futatabi koko de mitsume aeba

Utsukushi hana sakihokoru

One day in the rain, one day in the shine

Nagareru omoi yo kienaide

Watashitachi wa onaji basho de ashita o miteta

One day in the rain, one day in the shine

Afureru omoi o dakishime

Watashitachi no michi wa tsudzuku tsudzuite hirogaru… yume

Yurete toku ni moeru midori

Natsu no kodo niji o egaite

Hibiita koe ni dokidoki aa tokimeite

Zutto issho ga ii ne nante

Sasayaite terekusai no

Owaranai tanoshisa o shinji tsudzukete itai to

Onegai shimashou

Yozora no hoshi ga shiranai mirai o

Kanarazu koko de tashikame au

Kawaranu kizuna no tsuyo-sa

Someday of my life, someday of my love

Kanashiku shinaide waraou yo

Watashitachi no mamade ireba ashita mo egao

Someday of my life, someday of my love

Takusan no kimochi ga komiage

Watashitachi e kibo kureru kureru yo hirogare… yume

One day in the rain, one day in the shine

Nagareru omoi yo kienaide

Watashitachi wa onaji basho de ashita o mi teta

Someday of my life, someday of my love

Kanashiku shinaide waraou yo

Watashitachi no mamade ireba ashita mo egao

Someday of my life, someday of my love

Takusan no kimochi ga komiage

Watashitachi e kibo kureru kureru yo hirogare… yume

Al término se acercó a Tsubasa, quien se había levantado al escucharla cantar, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Honoka se arrodilló y abriendo una pequeña cajita le enseñó un hermoso anillo de diamantes a Tsubasa

Honoka: Mi amor, me gustaría cumplir aquella promesa que hicimos tiempo atrás, te casarías conmigo?

Lágrimas descendían del rostro de Tsubasa, quien inmediatamente dió el sí y tomó entre sus brazos a su amada, dándose un tierno beso.

Al término todo el mundo aplaudía. Sin duda alguna había sido un día lleno de muchas sorpresas.

La felíz pareja comprometida saludó a todos, todo el mundo las felicitó, Honoka indicó que la boda se celebraría en 1 semana, antes de que la gira de Tsubasa empezara, había decidido acompañarla.

Naoko miraba a su amiga, realmente se había recuperado en todos los aspectos. Era tiempo de pasar a un nuevo capítulo de vida, de seguir siempre hacia adelante, no había que desperdiciar la vida pensando en el pasado ni seguir lamentando su accidente, con todas las vivencias que había experimentado su amiga, había forjado un inquebrantable destino que la llevó a encontrarse nuevamente consigo misma.


End file.
